


Nether Realm

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Afterlife, Blood and Injury, Death, Gods, Happy 10th Anniversary Ninjago!, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Murder, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, it involves non con cutting, possibly triggering stuff in the wrap up chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: No matter how you run...Or hide...Or try to fight it...Death comes for us all.Or in a less depressing sense:Cole on a journey to figure out how he died and makes some friends along the way.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive, would you believe it?! I'm throwing this down while I sort through my inbox, then I'll post another fic or two.

Rumbling. It sounded like thunder, getting closer and closer. Cole tried to quicken his descent, tremendous rocks chasing him down the side of the mountain. Faster! Faster! It’s coming! Run! Run! Cole’s heart was pounding in his throat as he tried his best to escape, to survive but the mountain was steep with sharp jagged rocks that broke easily, adding to the rockslide chasing him. Someone! Anyone! Hel- A large boulder hit Cole right in the back, knocking his breath out of his lungs and definitely breaking something if the white hot pain that came with it was any indication. But that was nothing compared to what happened next. His goal, the short drop ahead, his only chance of survival… The boulder sent Cole flying over the edge. He landed heavily on his back where he had turned over mid fall- only to witness the massive boulders leaping off the ledge, right at him. He must have blacked out after that. When he came to, he felt numb, cold. Something heavy was crushing him. Blood seeped from his lips as he stared up through the small crack of the boulders that were crushing him, seeing the clear blue sky overhead. He… He was dying, wasn’t he. He couldn’t breathe… The boulders were too heavy... His ears were ringing. His vision fading in and out as the sky grew brighter.

Humming. He could hear humming. A woman’s humming. Who was it?

Someone came into his view then. He struggled to focus. Could they help him? He didn’t want to die.

The woman sounded like she was shushing him. He could see… 

Tears flowed from his dullening eyes as he finally made out the figure. His heart clenched in betrayal and agony, looking up at them, staring down at him with blank hatred. They moved their lips. What were they saying? Where were they going? Why did they do this? Why? The sky was blinding white as he felt his heart stop. Why? The white light faded to red then darker still. Soon… Nothing.

____________________

Cole found himself staring up at a beautiful dusk sky. Where was he? What happened? He sat up, gripping his head once it throbbed at the shift from his position laying down on his back. He peered around, frowning as he realised he was in some kind of rocky area on a flat rock. He swung his legs over the edge- only to pause at the sight of his feet. He stared for a moment then flexed his paw like feet. He slid onto them slowly and looked himself over. What the hell? He glanced back at his fur tipped tail as it flicked back and forth with his unease then at the skin covering his arms. It was black, holding white patterns, far unlike the brown colour he was used to. He felt his pointed ear twitch at the sound of running water before he turned to the source. A small stream was nearby, running smoothly at the surface. He followed it with his eyes back to a not too distant mountain range. Cole grunted as he gritted his head, feeling his temple pulse under sudden weight. Sharp stabs of fractured memories pierced at his mind, putting him in agony.

_ 'Let's go on a trip. Just me and you.' _ A voice says as he found himself in a different place, the world so blurry.

What… Is this?

_ '... What's the occasion?'  _ Cole heard himself ask, his voice sounding wary to his own ears.

_ 'Well, I-' _

_ 'The summit is just ahead ---!' Cole said, excited to be doing something with this person. _

_ 'That it is.' Someone said, their face blurred and their voice warped. _

Cole grunted as he hunched over, his claws sinking into his own skin against the onslaught of blurry, fractured memories.

He can remember raw terror, running, something chasing him. Remembered needing to escape, to- As if it had never happened, it all stopped. Cole sat there, on the stone slab, his eyes wide as he panted, staring down at his naked lap. What was that? He went on a trip with someone? Does it have something to do with how he ended up here? Looking like this? He lifted his head again, looking around. The landscape was completely unfamiliar. He got up, careful of his odd feet and looked for any signs of life. He was confused. At those memories, at his appearance and his lack of panic or fear at it. He took a small step forward, feeling the new shift in his weight. Walking works the same it seems. It's just this new shift that feels weird. Right now, he had to find someone to figure out what's going on here. With that in mind, he walked along the stream, figuring where there's water, there's life. He glanced at himself in the reflection of it as he did and reached up to touch curving, pitch black horns he certainly didn't have before then the thick lower fangs that jutted out from his mouth. 

He kinda looked like a demon… Was he? But how? He couldn't have just suddenly become one. Unless… Cole stopped along the bank of the stream, looking up at the twilight sky. Was he…? Dead? He looked down at his hands and squeezed them shut. He didn't feel dead… But how is being dead supposed to feel? And if he were dead… He looked around again, at the rocky planes that were slowly fading into odd, softly glowing grass. Was this the Cursed Realm? Was he a cursed soul to look like this? He frowned as he continued to walk on. This place doesn't look anything like what he imagined the Cursed Realm to look like. It was too serene. Too peaceful. But this can't be the Departed Realm either. The Departed Realm is a place where the sun never sets, a beautiful land filled with greenery and calm. Or so he's heard. This place… Is nothing like either of those realms.

Cole froze mid step, sensing he was being watched, that he wasn't alone. He looked around, doing a full spin, even looking at the sky. He felt them approaching and frowned.

"Hey, whoever you are." He spoke aloud as he looked around still. "Could you help me out?" He asked, focusing glowing green eyes at a specific spot in the stream, watching waves ripple in that spot, as if whoever was masking themselves inside was surprised.

A low, feminine laugh sounded before a large bead of water floated up, taking the shape of a girl with her short cut hair floating ominously along with the rest of her clothes. She smirked at him, tilting his head to the side.

"Well. Sharp, are you not?" She spoke almost idly. "I am not the type to help anyone but you are intriguing. You have just awakened, have you not?" She asked him as she floated over.

“Yeah…” Cole says, frowning as she circled him, feet not touching the ground at all. “So it’s true. I died, didn’t I?” He asked her and she paused, looking at him directly.

She then grinned.

"My my. So I was right." She hummed and Cole wanted to ask her what she meant by that. "How tragic. You are quite the special case. You will need more than just your questions answered. Follow me." She says, turning away and Cole frowned but followed, not seeing him have much of a choice.

He wants answers and he’s already dead, he’s sure. What harm can this bring?... He might regret saying that later. He followed her, watching as the landscape changed the further he walked. And walk he did. He couldn’t tell for how long exactly but it was for quite some time. He’s actually passed small settlements. As in a house or two, far apart from each other. This place was becoming more and more bizarre. And the sky. It remains exactly the same twilight wise. He could see the moon rising on the horizon and it was far bigger than he remembers a moon to be. He emerged from a small forest with the girl still leading him away. Cole paused then spoke up.

“What’s your name?” Cole asked her and she chuckled.

"Why would I tell you that? Names have power here you know." She told him and Cole filed that information under important. "You can call me... Nymphea.'' She spoke as they continued on.

Cole blinked once something floated down on his nose. What was this? Snow? But it hadn’t melted. He lifted his head once a familiar scent caught his nose. No, not snow. Ash. The further he went, the more the landscape became covered in it. His footsteps were the only ones visible in the fresh ash. He looked up at the ominous, deep red clouds overhead that were raining down the ash. Just where, to whom was she taking him to? There was a low glowing red ahead as the ash began to thin out. He spotted odd orange yet sparse trees ahead along with tall, glowing red grass. He watched as Nymphea floated higher, over the grass as he walked through the chest height of it. Cole jolted to a stop once he felt eyes on him. It wasn’t like with Nymphea looking at him. It was far more intense, far more unwelcoming. The air around him became suffocating with heat but Cole’s brow gave no signs of sweat. His hair stood on end as his fight or flight instincts kicked in. He unconsciously bared his teeth as he growled warningly, his tail flicking back and forward as his body chose to fight.

"Oh? Some courage you have coming into my territory uninvited and growling in my presence." A voice spoke coldly as the grass shifted with the gust of a light wind. “I should discipline you with a bane of a thousand days.” They continued and Cole tensed as he spotted a figure rising up from the grass nearby, their red tinted skin blending in perfectly with the red grass as a deep red plume of smoke began to build up around him.

Their silhouette was soon completely blocked from his view due to the increasing thickness of their smoke but Cole refused to let his guard down for even a second. He spotted glowing red eyes through the smoke before suddenly, the smoke was swept away mostly by large, red, leathery wings. Cole took in the person before him, noting his narrowed red eyes that faded into orange around his slitted pupils, his sneer revealing sharp teeth, his upper fangs poking out through his lips. His most striking feature, however, was the hole through the center of his chest that held an orange flame inside. He huffed through his nose, more of the deep red smoke pouring out as he did.

“Nymphea bringing you here doesn’t grant you or anyone any special favors.” He continued and Cole stood tall, forcing his tense shoulders to relax.

“Forgive my trespassing and frankness, but you can’t expect me or anyone to respond kindly or respectfully to clear hostility.” Cole spoke calmly, his tail wicking side to side with unease as the strange creature’s eyes narrowed to thin slits.

“Just who the hell do you think you think you are?” He glowered then rose his hand that held claws that appeared almost metallic, the fire in his chest, eyes and said hand now glowing blue.

He sneered at Cole then.

“Be condemned to ten thousand cycles of misery for your insolence.” He spoke coldly and Cole only had a second to think that maybe he should have taken a better approach before his fire rushed forward, coiling around Cole’s body, binding him with intense heat, scrambling his mind.

He gripped his head, trying to regain coherent thought but failing. He dropped to his knees, sinking his onyx claws into his unruly hair, through the skin of his scalp as the scorching hot heat coiled itself around his mind like a snake. His vision blacked in and out as he breathed heavily, collapsing to his side, writing in agony and ruin. His vision faded in and out…

_ ‘You’re weak.’ The words were spat at him by this mysterious person where he sat in his chair, the back of it facing a young Cole, the smell of hot whisky from his ‘tea’ pungent in the air. _

Cole’s eyes widened.

_ ‘Weak!’ Running before the sun touched the village, running until he couldn’t catch his breath then turning back to do it all over again. _

_ ‘Weak!’ Attempting to lift a barrel of water with his skinny preteen self and throwing his back. _

_ ‘Weak!’ Climbing the mountain peak that shadowed their village bare handedly and almost falling off. _

_ ‘Weak!’ Helping a farmer with his broken cart by lifting it completely off the ground, produce and all. _

_ ‘ _ **_Weak!_ ** _ ’ The word was spat at him yet again, even as he stood before their blurred figure, his slender form transformed into a rugged, muscled body. _

He gritted his teeth, fangs bared as rage filled him.

He was  _ not  _ weak!

“Nymphea.” Kaiju spoke, looking towards where she had floated to a safe distance, looking nervous under his sharp, unfeeling gaze. “Why did you bring this… Here? On my holy land?” He asked her coldly, gesturing to where Cole had fallen.

Nymphea chewed her lip, trying to think of an answer that won't enrage him. She took too long it seems since he frowned, narrowing his eyes at her.

“I’ve let your behaviour slip so many times already.” Kaiju says, lifting a glowing blue hand toward her and she visibly rippled like troubled waters.

“No wait…” Nymphea whispered, floating back but Kaiju’s expression remained unforgiving. “Kai, Kai please don’t do this!” She cried the rippling intensifying to the point where she was unrecognizable, her voice sounding as if she were underwater.

Kai’s narrowed eyes morphed into a glare.

“ _ What _ did I tell you about that _ name _ ?” He spoke, voice sharp and cutting as the blue fire in his palm intensified.

He went to cast his bane- only for him to catch a fast moving shadow from the corner of his eye. He turned towards it, ready to attack- only for him to meet the fiery golden orange eyes of the person he just brought down.

_ How?! _

Cole yelled as he swung his head back then bashed his forehead against the creature, Kai’s head, the force of it fracturing the ground beneath their feet as a loud sound, not unlike thunder from the impact echoed, the shockwave blowing back the grass around them. Cole stepped back, panting heavily as he gripped his glowing fists tightly, a cracked pattern covering his arms, the same fiery orange glow of his eyes. He watched as Kai stood there, his eyes wide as he looked at Cole- before they rolled back and he collapsed. Cole smirked as the glow and cracks faded. He then looked over to where Nymphea was, her rippling completely frozen in her shock.

“Nymphea! Are you alright?” Cole asked as he jogged over to where she was floating.

She blinked before the surface of her body cleared up so she looked normal again.

“... Yes.” She whispered then lowered to the ground, collapsing to her knees.

“Nymphea…” Cole whispered with a frown as her eyes filled with tears.

“It’s Nya… My name… Is Nya.” She whispered and Cole looked up once a drop of rain hit him.

Nymp- Nya began to sob then, rain coming down in sheets as she did. Cole pushed his soaked hair back and sat next to her as a sort of comfort, not knowing how else to.

“He…” She got out around a sob. “He is my brother.” Nya says as she rubbed her eyes, trying to stop the tears that floated around her.

Cole looked at her surprised. They didn’t look alike at all.

“He had not always been like this… My big brother… He was the kindest, had the biggest heart anywhere. He… He always manages to smile, even when times were tough… Even after we died… He was the best big brother I could ask for… But then… He suddenly changed one day… Became… This heartless, monster… He abuses the powers this realm gifted him with… Use it to make others respect him through fear… If he keeps this up… The Greater One will come for him… And I’ll never see him again…” Nya choked out, dissolving into sobs all over again.

Cole frowned at that, looking to where he could make out Kai’s unconscious form on the ground. He almost did the same thing he did to him to his own sister. That… Really pissed Cole off. Brothers and sisters, family should always stand up for and support each other! Not threaten to drive their departed soul to madness!

“... I thought that maybe you could help somehow… You’ve been gifted by the realm too… But… I was wrong. Only the Great One can do anything… Something has to have affected him somehow… My brother isn’t a person like this…” Nya continued between hiccups.

“Then why not get the Great One themself instead of me? This looks like it’s been going on for a while. I don’t think I can fix whatever happened to him. I barely even know what’s going on here, other than I died somehow.” Cole couldn’t help but ask.

“... Not just any soul can visit the Great One… Only those who are gifted… The others were of no help and... You just… Had an aura… I felt… I felt like you could get through to him somehow… I’m sorry.” She whispered, hugging her knees close as rain poured down still.

“It’s alright…” Cole says, giving her shoulder a squeeze then offered her a smile. “Tell you what. We can go to this Great One together. They can figure out what has been happening with your brother and I can find out about how this place works… And maybe how I died…” He says quietly, glancing away.

He hadn’t had much time to let it soak in. He died, is dead. His memory of the past, of his death is pretty messed up too. He can remember a few things; places he’s been to, his favorite cake and what it tasted like, everything but things about his family. Did he even have one? His thoughts drifted back to the person in his most recent memories. He had a feeling they were close but also not. Why does he know and stick around with that person? He frowned. This wasn’t making sense… Cole lifted his head. Maybe this… Great One can help. He blinked at that.

“Wait… You said Greater One before and now Great One…” Cole pointed out.

“Yes.” Nya says, wiping at her eyes that were still tearing up, her sobs had called down to an occasional hiccup. “There-”

“Ugh…” Both of them tensed at that groan, getting to their feet immediately.

“We need to go while we can.” Cole told her immediately and Nya’s eyes widened.

“No! I can’t! I won’t!” She yelled at him, eyes tearing up anew.

“What- why?” Cole asked, confused, eying where the grass was rustling not too far away warily.

“Because we made a promise. That no matter what, we’ll never separate again. The last time we did, we died. I’m not going to break my promise to him!” Nya says fiercely, filled with determination and resolution.

Cole wanted to protest that it wasn’t wise, that he’s most likely hurt her but… Flashes of that person in all their blurred glory filled his mind. Somehow… He understood.

“Fine. Then I’ll bring back help.” He told her and she nodded briefly before walking through the tall grass, towards where her brother was.

He watched as she went before he sucked in a breath and went the opposite direction.

Nya wrung her hands together as she came to a stop where her brother laid, rubbing his forehead that held a bright red mark from where Cole had headbutted him. 

_ “ _ Rain…?” He mumbled as the lightened downpour kept him soaking wet and Nya opened her mouth a few times, wanting to say something, anything but fear of his anger kept her voice at bay.

Kai blinked open his eyes, looking up at the twilight sky through a wide hole in the dark red clouds above him, blinking away the raindrops that fell into his eyes. If it was raining… Then… He glanced to the side, seeing Nya standing there, her expression filled with fear and agony as she kept her eyes averted from his gaze. There were tears floating around her. He sat up slowly, his head throbbing still.

“Ny… a…” He got out and she gasped, staring down at him with wide eyes as he held his head.

“Brother…?” She whispered as she slowly lowered to her knees next to him, her hands hovering over him with hope that he really was back to his old self but not touching him out of fear that he wasn’t.

Kai turned to look at her and Nya’s eyes widened as he reached a hand out to brush her tears away before they fell.

“Why are you crying?” He asked her softly, concern on his face and Nya’s eyes filled with even more tears than ever before.

“Kai!” She cried, pouncing at him, sobbing all over again.

Kai was surprised but he held his sister close, nuzzling into her hair. What happened to make her cry like this? A small dragonfly flew off then, zooming away from the two, unbothered by the rain. It didn’t take too long for the fast flying insect to come across another being. Cole was walking carefully amidst the ash deposit that became deep, thick mud with the rain. He’d like to hurry but he can’t be too hasty and get stuck. The ash mud is deeper than it looks. He pulled a leg out then took another careful step forward, not walking slow enough to sink too deep nor quick enough to trip in the process. He’s about halfway through so- Cole sensed something fast incoming and turned quickly, using his claws to slice through whatever it was. He blinked as he saw a dragonfly he split in two horizontally. His eyes widened as he watched it regenerate rapidly before flying off. He frowned as he looked to where it had disappeared to. That didn’t feel like a normal dragonfly… He blinked once he felt something creeping up his thighs then looked down to see himself sinking into the dark gray mud. Crap.

________

It took a lot of dirty work to get out of the quicksand-like mud but he managed it. Just how deep was that ash fall anyway? Right now, he was heading back to where he left Nya and her brother. The clouds cleared up completely overhead while he was struggling to get free and while there was still rain, it was much lighter than it was before. He just had the strong urge to check up on Nya before he goes running off to where he doesn’t even know. He ruffled his wet hair as he walked back. He hadn’t thought this through very much, had he? He was completely new to this realm. He doesn’t know anything about it, worse locations. He had no clue who this Great One is or where they dwelled. He was cautious on approach though, knowing the guy was awake now…

“I was about to do **_WHAT_** now?!” Cole jolted at the outburst, crouching immediately in the tall grass, his eyes looking around warily as his tail ficked with unease.

“You hadn’t though! The new arrival, Cole. He stopped you… And knocked some literal sense into you it seems.” That was Nya’s voice.

Cole frowned. So he was alright now?

“What had happened to you? What made you become the way you had?” Nya asked him softly, a small frown tugging her lips downwards.

"..." Kai paused, trying to recall what happened between his last memory and now.

Just what got into his head to turn him into an egomaniac like that? He rubbed his throbbing forehead, wracking his mind.

"I… Can't recall." Kai admits, looking to Nya. "All I remember is that I was cloud watching… Then I was waking up just now…" He told her with a frown- then looked to where he spotted a large, dark shadow.

He blinked then, noticing that the shadow was no shadow, but a person. Cole tensed as he realised that he spotted him and stood from his crouch warily.

"... Who…" Kai began, looking him over curiously and Nya glanced back, seeing Cole there and smiled.

"That's Cole." She explained and Kai's eyes widened before he pushed himself to his feet, staggering a bit but Nya was quick to help him steady himself.

"Cole…" Kai began, walking forward to properly face him.

"That's me…" Cole shrugged, his tail giving away his wariness under his cool façade.

"So I've heard." Kai huffed with a smirk and that made Cole relax some. "I'd like to thank you for helping me come to my senses… I'd never forgive myself if I hurt my sister…" He spoke honestly, a pained look on his face that slipped once Nya squeezed his shoulder.

"I'm in your debt. How can I ever repay you?" He asked Cole seriously.

"How can  _ we  _ ever repay you?" Nya amended, offering him a grateful smile.

Cole was ready to decline- but then, he remembered.

"... Well, if you have the time… I'd like to talk to the Great One… Could you show me the way?" He asked, looking to Kai who was already nodding.

"Of course. But in order to be seen by the Great One, all three pillars of this realm must be present." Kai warned him and Cole sagged.

Now he has to find pillars. He was irked once Kai began to laugh.

"Luckily, you've already found one!" He grinned, gesturing to himself and Cole looked hopeful. "I know the others well. They will not hesitate to accompany us." He reassured him and Nya frowned at that.

"Perhaps they might." Nya murmured, tapping her chin and sending the image of her face rippling. "They haven't been the most friendly lately. They seem to be in a bad mood last time I visited them for help with you. But that was also half a celestial cycle ago. Perhaps they are in better spirits by now." She spoke, looking to her brother and Kai frowned.

"Amph and Neve? More specifically, Amph? In a bad mood?..." Kai whispered to himself, troubled then lifted his head slowly. "Something is wrong." He told both Cole and Nya who looked on warily.

"We must see them both, quickly. We must travel west to Amph's dwelling, then to Neve’s to the North." He directed, gathering fire in his palms from his chest. "Something isn't right in the Nether Realm, and we have to get to the bottom of it." Was all he said before he released his flames nearby, Cole watching with wide eyes as his fire took the shape of a large red dragon with flames for its horns, wings and the tip of its tail.

It roared then, it's large wings spread wide before it lowered itself as Kai walked towards it, stroking its muzzle once it brought it's head close.

"Climb aboard. If we leave now then we can get there before the moon sets." Kai says, looking to Cole who looked taken aback.

He was going to ride a dragon?!

___

Cole clung to the saddle of the flying beast as tightly as he could, his clawed hands and feet dug deep into the material as Kai steered it through the ever twilight sky. Cole wasn't afraid of heights, that he was sure of- but this creature had struck a deep chord of fear inside of him that has yet to stop reverberating. He shot Nya a glare once she laughed at him from her place floating nearby.

"Brave enough to face my brother head on but not brave enough to ride a dragon…" She mused, humoured.

"Yeah, well your brother and a dragon are two different entities!" Cole half yelled, his fear keeping his voice high.

"Not really." Kai shrugged up ahead and he looked towards the red skinned male. "You might not have noticed as yet but most of the souls that dwell here take various shapes and forms. Most commonly are animal forms. Partially or fully. Mythical animals- or creatures are rarer. So far, I'm the only soul here to take a dragon form. Both partially and fully. It's just that traveling like this is faster with company." He explained and Cole looked horrified.

"It's hard to tell with me but I'm on the nymph end of the scale." Nya told him, brushing her hair back to reveal a pointed ear. "You on the other hand…" She trailed off, looking Cole over.

"You're right. He's nothing like we've ever seen. Whether that's a good or bad thing remains to be seen." Kai spoke as he glanced back at him.

"If it was a bad thing, I doubt he'd be here." Nya shrugged.

"Fair point." Kai nodded, turning back to the view ahead as they flew over the sparsely populated land, very rarely passing by small communities.

Silence fell and Cole glanced out, sinking into thought. So much has happened already in the few short hours since he woke up. Since he died. At least, he thinks it's been hours. He has no idea how time runs here, if it even exists at all. He had no idea how anything works here. That made him think back to the Great One and the Greater One.

"... Hey… What's the difference between the Great and Greater Ones?" He spoke up.

"They're the Divine entities that maintain the realms of the afterlife." Kai explained. "There are 4 in total. The Great One maintains this realm and all the souls in it. The Greater One maintains the Cursed Realm where evil souls go and the Greatest One maintains the Departed Realm where good souls go to. And before you ask, souls that end up here are neither good nor evil." He told him and Cole let that sink in.

"The Greater and Greatest Ones sometimes come to take a soul from this realm for obvious reasons, just as the Great One will leave this realm ever so often to claim souls from their realms." Nya added.

"... And the fourth?" Cole asked, noticing neither of them mentioned them.

Kai smirked.

"Sharp. The fourth is the creator of all things and resides in the Departed Realm, simply known as the Divine One. He has the final say on where a soul ends up. He could send a soul to the Cursed Realm and none of the Great Three could move that soul elsewhere. They'd be permanently bound there for the rest of ever until he maybe changes his mind. Though that's never happened before. Souls like that become pillars of the Cursed Realm, hand picked by the Realm itself and the Greater One." Kai explained to him.

"Pillars, huh…" Cole murmured, sitting up. "And what do Pillars do?" He asked, absorbing as much as he could.

"Pillars help keep balance to their assigned realm. They're also the ones in charge once their ruling divinity leaves the realm, whether to claim a soul or to speak with the Divine One." Nya helpfully chimed in.

"Yes. We're clearly different from the other souls and more powerful. We need our power to keep things in order. The power and status given to us should never be abused and taken for granted. It's a one way trip to the Cursed Realm if we do. We're meant to help and protect souls here. After all, an evil soul in this realm isn't so easy to spot. Souls here can gain power if they wish it, but never beyond a certain point. The realm itself would prevent that. But evil souls break free from the realm's restrictions on their full turning and drain the energies of souls around them to grow stronger. The Corrupt Ones target more powerful souls for quicker growth in their power." Kai spoke, looking troubled. "On our first encounter of one as pillars, she managed to gain enough power to escape the Nether Realm and back into the world of the living as a malevolent spirit, what you'd call a demon. They wreaked havoc on the world of the living before we were able to defeat and capture them. Several catastrophes, several deaths… It was our first taste of failure and the corrupt power they could wield… We made sure it was our last." Cole frowned, watching him grip the reigns of his dragon.

Kai forced himself to relax.

"A pillar's duty sometimes requires them to leave the realm and collect souls too tightly attached to the world of the living. So much, that they can resist the call of their realms. Whether it be a loved one, an item, a pet… Some come on their own but the few that don't have to be removed quickly, much worse if they are attached to a living being. Those souls usually need to draw on the energies of the living to remain there and to not fade from existence. Usually. A rare few thrive out of sheer will. But the drainage of energy takes more than a living being can make. It presents itself in illnesses not limited to physical, that get worse and worse until that person or pet dies too." He continued and Nya frowned.

"I never expected you to tell so much about what it meant to be a pillar to anyone. Isn't sharing too much of that dangerous?" Nya asked him.

"Yeah but I'm telling him for good reason." Kai says, glancing at Nya then at a confused Cole. "Nya doesn't know this but those blessed by this realm have also been chosen by it." He told him and Nya gasped.

"... It makes sense. The Departed Realm, the Cursed Realm… They both…" She murmured to herself, trailing off.

"... Wait…" Cole says, putting two and two together. "Are you saying… I'm a Pillar?" He asked with wide eyes.

"The Realm has elected for you to be one, but you won't earn the title until the Great One gives it to you." Kai clarified. "The Great One had only refused one chosen one before, since pillars from here frequently move on to the Departed Realm after some time, rarely the Cursed Realm. He only refused them because they would be taken to the Departed Realm before he could even meet the others- then blew his chance by getting dark about it and ending up in the Cursed Realm." Kai shrugged. "Point is, the odds are in your favour so far." He concluded.

Cole sat there, processing all of what's been told to him. He then looked up and gave Kai a wry smile.

"Being a Pillar sounds like a lot." He admits.

"I won't lie, it truly is. But you have a very long time to get used to it. Well, that and a friend or two." Kai grinned and Cole blinked then smiled warmly.

"Definitely two." Nya grinned too.

Friends, huh… He yelled however, gripping into the saddle again once the dragon suddenly flipped before leveling out again. He glared daggers at Kai's back as both he and Nya laughed at him.

Some friends!

_______

"We're almost there." Kai informed them what felt like several hours later- really, he needs to figure out how time works here.

"Are you sure you can fly into a storm?" Cole asked him warily and Kai paused.

"Storm?" He asked, looking back at Cole.

"Yeah. The air's pretty electrified if the end of my tail isn't enough evidence." Cole told him, bringing his tail around with focus, revealing the once semi neat tuft of hair there now looking like a puff ball.

That and even the hair on his head looked frizzier than before. They must not be able to tell since Kai's hair is naturally spiked up- and the fact that it faded into fire near the ends. Nya was technically water so it didn't count for her.

"I see. But let's not jump to conclusions here. Amph is normally pretty excitable to throw around his electricity like this." He pointed out, focusing ahead.

Though, he had to admit, even to himself. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach… A few more moments of flying in silence and his fears were confirmed. Up ahead in the distance, were thick, stormy clouds that held a deep blue colour. Even from this distance, he could make out the thick bolts of lightning, scorching the sky. What happened to his friend while he was out of it?...

Thunder rumbled loudly as they approached the mass of dark clouds, descending to fly below them. Cole frowned at the jolt of fear that went through him at the sound, feeling goosebumps break out all over his skin. As far as he could recall, he had never been afraid of storms. So why…? He dug his claws into the saddle once the sound of lower, rumbling thunder sounded, his body shaking with it. He stared down at where he could visibly see his hands trembling with the sudden fear that came over him, making him want to run, fast and far away. He… Didn't understand…

"Cole?" He blinked once Nya placed her hand on his.

He looked up at her, at her deep blue eyes filled with worry for him. He released a slow breath, releasing his death grip on the saddle before he gave her a small, reassuring smile.

"I'm ok. I'm not sure why though…" He trailed off as he lifted his still trembling hand, looking over the claws that adorned it.

Nya looked him over searchingly, watching as the trembling intensified with the next sound of thunder. She realised then.

"... It could be that thunder has something to do with how you died…" Nya told him in a quiet voice and Cole frowned at that.

Then… Did he die during a storm?

"... When I woke up here, I couldn't stand the sound of fire- that and silence. I was wary around all water sources too. I didn't understand why for the longest time… That is, until I remembered how I died." She shrugged. "You'll know for sure soon though. The Great One can tell you how it happened." She reassured him though now, Cole had other things on his mind.

Going from what Nya just told him… He looked her over. Did she… Drown?... He then looked to Kai who remained silent through this as they flew to the center of the storm. Did… Did he… Burn to death? Nya says she hated the sound of fire… So then… They either died around the same time or Nya died after Kai did. Cole nodded in acknowledgement to her words however. He wouldn't ask. Clearly it was a touchy topic for them both… And besides, he wasn't even sure there'd ever be a time where it wouldn't be, especially to die in such a violent way… Their attention suddenly snapped to Kai once they noticed him suddenly going tense from the corner of their eyes.

"He knows-" Kai hadn't had the chance to finish his words.

There was a blinding flash of light and-

Cole looked up at the sky, it's blinding blue burning his half opened eyes. The sparse clouds visible in its painfully beautiful expanse wouldn't pity his stinging eyes. Really, there was no need for it to. Somewhere else hurt more than enough to distract him from that. He couldn't quite tell where, stuck in the slow, turning free fall he found himself in. He felt fear, felt it running through his veins, thicker than his blood. Why was he so afraid? Where was this? He didn't understand. His eyes focused back on the sky, a large, dark object slowly blocking his view of the sky. He tried to get a better view. It looked like…

"Gotcha!" Cole jolted to reality, literally, once Kai's hand grabbing his arm jolted him to a stop from a long fall, too close to the scorched valley for comfort. "Hold on!" He yelled, hoisting him back up onto the back of his dragon in a show of strength, before narrowly dodging massive bolts of lightning.

"I need to get us down but Amph isn't making that easy for me at all!" Kai grunted, pulling off tight turns and sudden stops to avoid being hit. "We won't die again if we get hit or fall but it'll sure as hell hurt something fierce and this proves we don't have the time to waste regenerating!" He yelled, sharp bicoloured eyes looking around for any safe landing spot.

"We can't outfly his lightning for long! We have to think of something fast!" Nya yelled, looking more solid to actually grip onto the straps made onto the saddle for rough riding, looking around as well. "If only the giant trees were still in this area! They could have provided some coverage!" She says through gritted teeth, gasping once the next bolt just barely missed her.

"Dammit Amph! Snap out if it! We're your friends!" Kai yelled into the storm.

"Friends?" A voice scoffed, the assault of lightning never pausing. "I have no friends." The voice spoke darkly and Cole saw the lightning coming in from Kai's blind side, his eyes widening as he did.

He didn't hesitate, getting to his feet and jumping, taking the hit. Kai and Nya's yell didn't reach his ringing ears as blinding white hot lightning coursed through him, dragging him with it to the ground. He hit the ground hard, a loud thud sounding as a broken crater formed around him from impact. Him being hit seemed to distract Amph enough for Kai to make a quick landing, his dragon vanishing as he and Nya ran over- only to freeze mid step to see their friend there, standing where Cole laid face down.

"Sacrificing himself for the sake of others, huh…" Amph spoke, his vivid blue eyes looking down at Cole where the latter was still smoking before pressing a foot against the back of his head, sending another pulse of electricity through his limp form, making him jolt with it. "I despise people like you." He continued with a sneer, gathering electricity in his palm.

"Jay stop!" Kai yelled and Amph froze at his true name being spoken then turned a deadly glare at Kai. "Snap out of it already! This isn't you!" He continued, striding purposefully towards the other pillar.

Jay narrowed his eyes dangerously at him.

"Don't talk as if you know me,  _ Kaiju _ ." The small brunette hissed, eyes flashing much like the lightning around him.

"Of course I do! We're friends! Even if you forgot that!" Kai yelled, standing face to face with him now.

He got to witness his hate-filled sneer turn into a disbelieving smirk.

"Friends?" Jay laughed, small, pointed fangs visible from his mouth as he began to walk around a wary Kai. "Is that what you really think we are? What you think you, me and Neve are?" He asked, amused as Kai kept his eyes on him.

"Of c-"

"You really have tricked yourself into believing that…" Jay huffed and Kai jolted his chin back from the black tipped wing covered in blue feathers that brushed his jaw under his chin. "You've never been a friend. All Neve and I are to you… Is back up. Background singers, shadows even." He hummed, narrowing glowing blue eyes at him then stopped before him, folding his wings against his back.

"Wha-"

"After all, you're the 'mighty Kaiju'. The pillar with the strength of three, the prized companion of the Great One, the most benevolent one, the most adored one…" Jay contained, his voice getting colder as he spoke, not giving him a chance to get a say in.

"You ca-"

"Yes. You, who so graciously took on the burden of becoming all the Pillar that this realm needs. A burden that was meant to be shared." He sneered. "We have been all but forgotten because of you! You always just had to have the spotlight! You just have to have everything go your way!" Kai flinched at Jay's yells.

"Well congratulations. You have what you want. You can become all the Pillar this world needs. I'd rather slit these wrists myself than have anything to do with the likes of you!" He roared and Kai recoiled as if he was physically hit, too taken a back- too devastated to even try to defend himself as lightning sparked all around him, pouring out bright rivulets from the wide rifts in his wrists into his palms.

"Kai!" Nya yelled, rushing towards him- but she was too slow.

Kai grunted from the impact of Jay's lightning, the force sending him flying back, skidding himself to a stop in a deep hole.

"Dammit… Jay…" He grunted as he pushed himself out of the ground, glaring towards where Jay was idly grinding his foot down on Cole's head.

He had to think! He had to snap Jay out of this! But how?! He struggled to his feet, panting a bit as he looked to where Nya was staying a safe distance. She was immune to his lightning but she knew she could unintentionally make the situation worse if she didn't keep her distance from Jay. Was this what he was like? That made even Nya afraid of him? He didn't want to voice it before to panic her and Cole but- Kai stood more rigid. Cole! He snapped him out of whatever was going on with him so maybe… He could do the same for Jay! He rolled his shoulders, unfurling leathery wings filled with holes and huffed smoke through his nose.

"Sorry Jay, but this is for your own good." He murmured to himself then flew off at top speed, brightly burning flames in his palms.

Jay easily spotted him coming however and flew up, then back, laughing as he easily dodged his fireballs.

"You'd think the self proclaimed leader of the pillars would have better aim." Jay huffed then dispelled the larger fireball hurdled at him with a large flap of his wings.

"Don't worry about my aim." Kai smirked, conjuring another fireball in his palm. "Just know I didn't miss!" He yelled, shooting another fireball at him.

Jay frowned then summoned a massive, blinding white lightning bolt that hit them both, only he remaining unaffected as Kai yelled, dropping from the sky. He hit the ground hard, residual lightning arching along his body as he struggled to get to his feet.

"You're holding back. You're trying to help him." Jay says, landing before Kai, looking towards where Nya was shaking his unconscious form. "Why? What's so special about him? He isn't a Pillar so his power is nothing compared to ours. You and I both know you aren't doing this out of the kindness of your nonexistent heart." He says with narrowed eyes, looking down at him as small charges of electricity danced and sparked along his pale blue/purple skin.

Kai's huff of laughter made Jay frown deeper, irked now.

"Doesn't matter that I don't have a physical heart and you don't know anything about him. Cole's a friend, and so are you." He finally managed to get to his feet, grinning at a sneering Jay. "Don't worry sparky, we'll knock some sense into you." He promised, unphased still as Jay began to physically shift in his anger.

A few feet away, Nya was having trouble waking Cole up, the latter firmly unconscious.

"Come on Cole! This isn't the time to sleep! We need you to help Jay too! Whatever happened to Kai is happening to him too!" She yelled, shaking him violently then slapping him. "Wake up Cole!"

_ Cole blinked as he stood in the middle of a small but bustling village. He glanced around then in the other direction. Wasn't he just… _

_ "Woah!" Cole startled, realising that he was almost ran into by a horse drawn cart. "Watch it little Brookstone. Wouldn't want to end up with your father's limp." The man riding it smiled before he directed the horse around him. _

_ "Poor kid…" He heard him mutter and Cole frowned. _

_ Poor kid? What did he mean by that? And Brookstone? Was that his last name? His father? Who was that? Did that mean he had a home? But where? Everything looked so unfamiliar but felt as if he'd lived here his entire life. He decided to at least get out of the way of traffic, walking along the less busy streets and trying to figure out how to get home at least. Maybe he could ask someone. Surely they should know. He stopped then looked around, noticing a moment after that he was alone on this route. He glanced behind him and the once busy, noisy intersection was too, suddenly empty. There was no-one in sight. And why were the houses so… Blurry? What did they look like again? _

_ "H-hello?" He called out hesitantly, looking around but no answer. _

_ What else was left for him to do but… To keep moving. The stillness and silence made him… Unnerved to say the least. Even more so when the buildings slowly began to fade out. What was this? He blinked, noticing a small house was still fully visible- and not blurry like the rest then ran to it without thought, hoping to get out of whatever the hell this place was. He yanked the door open and ran in- only to come to a stop once he found himself somewhere new. It looked like… A hospital room? He looked around, finding it empty as he walked in. _

_ "... I'm sorry." He whipped his head around, looking back at the door he came through to find two men speaking there, their backs turned to him. _

_ The one in a white coat he assumed was a doctor and the other… He wasn't sure. He didn't know who they were. But it was the same feeling as when he was back in that village. He was sure he didn't know him and yet… His very presence had his chest tightening, leaving him winded and finding it difficult to breathe. His eyes swum with water as he staggered, clutching his chest. He really couldn't breathe! His chest felt as if it was imploding. He collapsed, only the bed sparing him from falling face first- but he froze. _

_ His hand grasped something cold and clammy… He struggled to look over the bed as a constant, monotone beep filled his ears. There was a lump on the bed… He couldn't breathe, could barely function, but he needed to see… He lifted his head, pushing himself up with shaking hands, seeing the side of a pale face, the droning beep getting louder. He had to know who it was. Just a little more. He caught sight of dark lashes- _

"Cole!"

He sputtered, finding himself jolting up with a face full of water, coughing out the mouth full that went down the wrong tube.

"Finally! Kai needs your help!" Nya yelled, grasping his shoulders as he tried to orient himself.

"Kai?" He asked then cleared his throat- only to flinch at the loud clap of thunder.

He whipped his head around then up, his eyes widening at the sight before him. A dragon and a much larger winged creature were fighting, trading blasts of electricity and fire, flying tight turns and daring dives to try to get a hit on the other. It all came back to Cole then. That winged creature must be the other Pillar! He was acting as aggressively as Kai was before!

"You have to do what you did to Kai to him too! It's the only way to stop him!" Nya told him, urging him to his feet and he looked at her bewildered.

"How?! I can't fly first of all and secondly, how am I gonna get close enough to him without getting fried?!" He asked, watching them fly in, their attacks sending plasma flying all over.

Nya paused, thinking quickly as she watched her brother take another critical hit, all because he was holding back. They could fight like this for eternity and never die- since they were already dead. But the longer Jay stayed like this, the greater his chances are to be taken to the Cursed Realm! She could almost feel the Greater One's eyes watching him. She had to think! How could they get him grounded?! She shielded her eyes against a bright flash of lightning then watched as Kai chased him across the sky with fire from his maw, the light of it leaving his chest, throat and mouth glowing. Cole frowned, looking around for something he could do- then noticed a rock nearby. He walked over, picking it up and felt its weight in his hand.

"What are you planning?" Nya asked, watching him.

"No clue." Cole admits then grasped the rock firmly, noticing a cracked pattern enveloping his hand, traveling up his arm.

He stared at the orange gold glow between the cracks, covering his fingers, felt warmth and power thrumming through his hand then looked up to the sky with eyes glowing the same. Nya watched him in silence, noticing that even the mismatched and uneven white patterns on his skin took on the same glow as his hands and eyes. Even along the undersides of his horns too. Now that she had the chance to observe him like this… He really did look like a Pillar.

She startled once he brought a paw like leg back, the ground cracking under it as he positioned himself.

"Here goes nothing." He murmured, watching them fight across the sky with narrowed eyes.

He remembered being really good with skipping rocks across a river and for hitting pesky birds that liked to poop on his head. Here's to hoping that'll help here. His eyes widened once he saw his opportunity, drawing his hand back and letting the rock fly, the force behind it sinking him deeper into the ground. He watched as the rock rocketed towards the two, powered by the same orange-gold power that radiated through him, moving faster than any of them could. Jay poised his claws, ready to give Kai a new set of scars- when he sensed something coming at him. He looked left, diamond shaped pupils widening at the sight of the blur of energy- and it hit him hard sending him hurdling as fast as his lightning through the sky, pulling a wince from Cole, having never known he put that much power into the throw- never knew he had that much power to make that kind of throw. He couldn't even see him now!

Kai was on his tail however, flying after him, able to catch up once he began to lose momentum and began to fall. He shifted back and caught him in both arms, the smaller male out cold- he'd be surprised if he still was conscious from a hit that hard. He looked his friend over before he began flying back, looking troubled. It was clear now. He hadn't wanted to believe it but there was no denying the truth right before him… What happened to him was no coincidence. Something was indeed very wrong in the Nether Realm… Something or someone was targeting them as Pillars. And whatever it was, was something that got to them without them even noticing. This was dangerous. They had to find Neve and put a stop to it immediately.

He landed before his sister and Cole, carefully setting Jay to the ground.

"Did I hurt him?" Cole asked, worry in his eyes and Kai huffed.

"Yes. But it's for all our own good. He's already dead, he can't be killed again if that's what you're worried about." Kai spoke up, looking across at Cole. "We can still be wounded and hurt but give it a few moments and we'll heal." He shrugged.

"Your headbutt is taking a while though…" Kai grumbled, rubbing his throbbing forehead that held a darker red bruise there.

"We have to get to the bottom of this." Nya spoke up, resting Jay's head in her lap. "Someone or something is targeting Pillars. What's their goal? How do they do it?" She asked and the other two males frowned.

"I don't know. Before I woke up, nothing out of the ordinary happened. I'm sure if I was attacked I'd remember… And you'd know." Kai says, looking to his sister.

"... That's true. I've been by your side for almost the entire time we've been here and I haven't noticed anything. You becoming what you were wasn't a sudden thing… It was gradual. Little things until I could barely recognise you…" Nya whispered, thinking back.

"There has to be some common ground…" Kai whispered, wracking his brain as Cole sat down heavily, frowning.

And he thought how he died was the big mystery. His mind flashed back to that person he saw in that bed. Who were they even? His ear twitched before he lifted his head, looking directly next to Nya where he sensed something… His eyes widened, finding a dragonfly- then another- taking off. Cole frowned at that as they disappeared into the distance, thinking. This the second time he's seen a dragonfly, this time, it was two…

"... Hey, are dragonflies a common thing around here?" He asked, interrupting Kai as he explained how Jay's size in his other form was alarming.

"Dragonflies?" Nya asked with a frown. "Those little hovering bugs from the World of the Living? We have something like them but they have several more wings and they live in the middle marshlands." Nya explained and Cole frowned deeply.

"No, the ones I've seen here definitely had just 4 wings…" He murmured and both Kai and Nya looked at him surprised.

"... Are you sure? Nether creatures are entirely different from Living creatures. Some share similarities but they are visibly different." Nya says to clarify and Cole nodded, positive.

"... Then it's either of two things. The first is more unlikely; a rift has opened up somewhere between the Living World and the Nether Realm. That's very unlikely since nothing's strong enough right now to do that and the Great Divinities would know about it immediately, no matter how small." Kai told them as he thought. "The second's almost just as unlikely… A soul made them. But souls have never and will never be given the power to do such a thing. Those of considerable power can replicate images of the things they've seen and remember during their time living… But never to actually bring them to life…" He whispered to himself.

"... I saw one before, after I left to try to find the Great One on my own. It was coming right for me and I managed to cut it in two… But it just… Merged together and flew off. Maybe it was an illusion but… It felt real." Cole told them and Kai frowned deeply, looking even more troubled.

"... Then it would mean that this is scenario two." He murmured, tapping his arm with a claw. "If it were not of this word then it would have died the moment you cut it. A soul made those dragonflies… But not just any soul." He sighed and Cole's eyes widened, the realisation of what he was trying to say hitting him.

"Then, a Corrupt Soul is behind this?" He asked and Kai nodded.

"I fear they might be the most powerful yet. It makes sense for them to move at this time. They must have found out the Great Secret." He murmured to himself. "It's a secret but it's rarely known to souls here as a tale. As a Pillar in training, you should know too." He says, looking up at Cole then glancing around, ensuring no-one was near.

"The Great One was not made by the Divine One as the Greater One and Greatest One were. The Greater One was the one to create him, to be his son." Kai began, Cole and Nya herself listening with rapt attention, the story being one she's never heard. "He wanted his son to experience life and to better understand it, more than even they did. So he allowed him to be born in the Living World. The Great One couldn't stay for long however, and had died there before he became a full adult. He first arrived at the Departed Realm, meeting the Divine one and the Greatest One. He had spent a few hundred celestial cycles there, slowly growing old and one day, turning to ash. The Great One was reborn in the world of the living again, this time, his path in life taking a different turn. At his even earlier death, he arrived in the Cursed Realm and met his father for the first time. He spent an even longer time there before the same thing happened. Only that time, the Great One came to understand that the lines between what and who is good and what and who is bad isn't as clear as the other Divinities made it seem. So he called them together and proposed something: he proposed a new After Realm. A realm where those who weren't evil yet didn't quite deserve to be in the Departed Realm and those that weren't good, but didn't deserve the Cursed Realm could go. He proposed making the Nether Realm. And so they allowed it and the Great One made this realm with his own power. It's young still, only being a few thousand years old." He told them then straightened.

"But the important point is that the cycle of life and death still happens in our Great One, and it can take up to a hundred celestial cycles for him to return to his place here. How this became a legend was that he was seen turning to ash by one of the souls here, as he can't control when he does so, only able to sense when he's close. He never let it happen again but the rumor never truly died. This is a perfect time for them to strike." Kai sighed, looking down at Jay. "Because several celestial cycles ago, the Great One had passed from this realm. It is why he can never be without pillars else the balance here would fall apart. Neve says he's been seeking permanent pillars like the Greater One and the Greatest One have. But he's had no luck so far. Us three? We vowed to be that for him. The Great One isn't just the creator and ruler of this realm, but he is first, our friend." He whispered, gripping his arm tight and Cole looked at him, then at Jay.

Friend, huh? He could tell Kai meant every word he said. The Great One is someone close to him. It's strange. He never really considered the Great One as an actual person, as in, formerly human this entire time. He just thought them to be some great entity beyond everyone and everything. Right now… He sounded like any one of them…

"If the Great One isn't around and all three Pillars are distracted, they could go around doing whatever they'd like. They could send a soul to oblivion if they take all their spiritual energy…" She whispered, and Cole looked confused at that.

"Oblivion?" He asked her.

"Remember what I said about us being unable to die again?" Kai asked and Cole nodded, looking towards him. "It still stands, it's just that being sent to oblivion is a fancy way of being erased from existence. It's not death if you never existed to die in the first place." He explained and Cole looked mortified.

"Only The Divine One can bring back souls that were sent to oblivion- but he doesn't always feel inclined to do it. In fact, I've only heard of him doing it three times since the dawn of existence. But then again, souls rarely end up in oblivion… After all, even the weakest soul will take ages to be depleted of their spiritual energy. The strength of the Corrupt Soul doesn't speed up the process. That fact has saved more souls than I can count." He murmured then sighed in frustration. "I don't doubt they managed to get Neve too. He would have figured this out before all of us and would have come to our rescue ages ago. He's the smartest of us all after all. He might be the most difficult of us all to take down…" Kai admitted, looking across at them.

"That's true." Nya sighed, crossing her arms, tapping her finger against it and sending light ripples through her entire form. "Kai has always been known as the leader of the Pillars and the bravest one, but Jay held the title of fastest pillar… While Neve held the title of smartest- and strongest- pillar. It won't be an easy feat taking him on. We need a plan." She told them seriously.

"I heard plan…" A voice slurred and they all looked down at Jay as he squinted against the brightness of the sky, the dark clouds disappearing while they talked, revealing the aurora filled sky the Light Valley was known for.

"Amph. Good to have you back." Kai smiled as they helped him sit up.

"I left?" Jay asked, looking at Kai confused as he reached a hand up to touch his cheek that felt weird - only to wince once he came upon a throbbing bruise. "Ow!" He hissed, even more confused.

"Yeah, it'll sting for a while." Kai says amused.

"Sorry about that…" Cole apologized sheepishly, gaining Jay's attention. "I didn't realise I packed that much of a punch. I'd hold back if I did." He says and Jay looked him over in silence before turning to Kai.

"... Who's the new guy and why did he punch me?" He asked and Kai couldn't hold back a laugh.

"That's Cole and he didn't punch you. Threw a rock at you yes, but not punch." Kai explained then grew serious, setting Jay on edge. "Something's been controlling you, made you attack us and toast the valley." He says, gesturing around and Jay looked on horrified once he realised none of the short, opalescent grass that covered the ground in this area was visible, only bare, scorched land.

"... No way. Is this a prank? Because it's not funny. Do you know how long it took to make the grass look like that? Did you burn them Kai because I swear to the Great One-"

"I didn't, I swear!" Kai sputtered, telling Jay was actually getting angry. "Look, there's a Corrupt Soul around messing with our heads and we need to save Neve so we can track them down and take them out, but to do that, we need a plan and Cole. So far, he seems to be the only one that can snap us out of it." He told him and Jay looked to Cole again.

"... Huh." Was all he said before grinning. "The name's Jay, also known as Amph- but call me Jay. The whole 'names have power thing' is lame. Thanks for knocking some sense into me- literally." He laughed at his own joke and Cole found himself chuckling.

"Nice to meet you Jay. I guess you can just call me Cole too." He smiled.

"No time for introductions. We need to move. It'll take a while to get to Neve's location and we can plan on the way." Nya says, getting to her feet.

"Nya's right." Kai says as he too stood, Cole helping Jay to his feet, the latter still unbalanced and recovering. "We need to move. It's also best to assume the ground has ears. We haven't seen hide nor tail of the Corrupt Soul behind all of this yet after all." He warned then summoned his dragon again.

"Usually I'd just fly there but uh… I could use the break." He grinned as he leaned heavily against Cole still.

Kai only gave a wan smile.

___

"I should have known! Pillars have a certain energy you know, and you totally have it." Jay grinned once Nya let it slip that Kai was sure he was to be one of them. "Considering the Corrupt Soul that got by right under our noses too, you have great timing. Welcome to the team!" He grinned.

"We won't know for sure until we get to the Great One- but considering that he's currently out of realm…" Nya trailed off, not wanting to say it and disappoint their new friend.

"I can wait." Cole shrugged. "I mean, I have a long time ahead of me, right? I'd like to know how I died, yes but not enough to push the guy. Sounds like he has his hands full as is." He murmured, thinking back to what Kai told him.

And considering the bits of his living life coming back to him, he was sure he'd figure it out, even without speaking to the guy. Right now, he was more focused on helping these guys out.

"You're way too kind for this realm." Jay mused, tilting his head to the side. "Makes me wonder how you ended up here of all places. You definitely have the makings of someone meant for the Departed Realm." He hummed, deep blue eyes intense.

"We all have our flaws, have that one thing or few that makes us fall short of the Departed Realm. I'm usually really good at reading what that is from souls, but you're very, very difficult." Cole didn't know what to make of his assessment. "I'll figure it out eventually. I'll let you know when I do." He shrugged, leaning back and Cole relaxed finally, never knowing he was that tense to begin with.

"... Say…" Jay spoke up again after a few moments of wind passing by. "Did I say something… While I was out of it?" He asked quietly, eyes fixed on Kai's back, the latter remaining silent the entire flight so far.

"... Yeah." Nya whispered and they both looked at her. "You told him… You rather slit your own wrists than have anything to do with him." She told him and even Jay flinched at that.

He would have never gone that far. No matter how mad at him he was. Jay looked to Kai, one of his bestest friends he could ever ask for, in the before and after life. He then looked down at the long black line that adorned both his wrists, from the base of his palm traveling towards his elbows and from both ends of his wrists, forming a perfect T. He knew how they made Kai feel, remembered how furious he was when he told him how he died. He was particularly sensitive to deaths that resulted from murder… And his tale had brought forward a dragon's fury. Their deaths were a topic they didn't discuss often. In fact, they only did so once in an effort to become closer when they first were recognized as pillars.

Cole couldn't help but look as well. Those markings… Jay stood suddenly then carefully walked along the saddle, sitting himself down next to Kai. He didn't say anything for a while then finally, he began talking in a low tone. Cole respectfully didn't try to listen in. He was more worried about those marks on Jay's arms. They were so cleanly done. Too clean. He was no detective, but he didn't think Jay did them on his own. He frowned, looking out at where the sky and land met. Death still has a pretty big impact, even in the afterlife, huh? The souls here, how do they cope? How do they move forward? Do they find peace here? This Realm… It may not be the Departed Realm, but it was beautiful in its own way. Dare Cole say it? More so than he thinks the Departed Realm might be.

It made him think. After this, after everything… Then what?...

___

"Feel that?" Jay asked, standing behind Cole, holding into his horns for purchase- though careful as to not hurt him. "That wind that feels like walking out of a warm bed, straight into ice water? That means we're getting close." He grinned- then frowned, remembering their Neve might not be the Neve they remember.

"Everyone remembers the plan?" Kai asked, glancing back at them.

"You and I'll distract him while Cole comes in secretly and socks him." Jay nodded.

"I wish I could be more helpful, but I'll freeze up before we even get there." Nya says with a frown. "It's already so cold from here." She murmured, feeling her temperature falling quickly.

"What are you talking about? We wouldn't have been able to work out a solid plan- and back up plan without you." Kai huffed fondly, urging his dragon to land so she could stay at a safe distance from the frigid cold. "For now, stay safe. We'll be back to get you as soon as this is all over." He promised her as she slid off the back of his dragon.

"You better or else I'm coming to get you, freezing or no freezing." She threatened and Kai gave her a rueful smirk.

"Well let's hope it doesn't come to that." He grinned then urged the dragon down to land so Nya could slide off.

“Good luck…” She whispered, watching them fly off.

All three males watched the horizon with intent, their minds set on rescuing the third pillar from himself. The temperature plummeted the further into the icy region they flew, and soon… They could make out thick gray clouds ahead. Unlike the storms both Kai and Jay made, flying into this one was… Serene. No wind or violence or anything. Just lightly falling snow. It was quiet too. So very quiet. Kai glanced back at them, feeling just as unnerved as the rest of them felt. The clouds were new in a sense, thicker than both he and Jay remembered but otherwise… Everything appeared to be normal. They didn't want to get their hopes up through. Kai descended more, the light snowfall still enough to restrict their visuals on the ground as they kept their eyes peeled over the frozen forest below.

"Neve lives in the heart of this forest and protects a very large tree whose roots spread all across the realm." Jay spoke up quietly. "You might have heard of it before. Yggdrasil. It's one of the key factors that holds the realm together, a representation of the Great One himself. Seeing as it was created the exact same time as the realm itself, it has a record of every single soul that has ever been in this realm, every soul that has left this realm and every soul that will enter this realm. It's a pretty big job but Zane is fine with doing it himself. Says it reminds him of home in the world of the living. We make sure to visit him often though and spend a couple hundred years with him at a time and sometimes just drop in for no reason. In fact…" He trailed off then looked to Kai.

"Weren't we due for a visit before this all happened?" He asked Kai who blinked then glanced back at him.

"Yeah, we were. What about it?" Kai asked him.

"It's just, if we were later than a year- which we were at the time I believe, wouldn't he have come to get us? Wouldn't he realise that something was wrong?" Jay asked Kai and the fire pillar frowned.

"... Are you saying Zane was attacked first?" Kai whispered and Jay nodded. "... It makes sense… I mean, despite what people thought of me, Zane's the strongest one- and that being paired with how smart he is would make him the biggest threat of us all. With Zane out of the way, we'd be easy pickings…" Kai whispered quietly.

"... And wouldn't that mean they'd have access to that knowledge about souls? Wouldn't that also be a bad thing?" Cole asked them and both pillars nodded grimly.

"There it is." Kai spoke up, spotting the large shadow of a tree extending into the sky, far beyond what they could see.

"Here's to hoping we can keep the damages minimal. We can't afford to damage the tree too heavily without the Great One being here to fix it…" Jay whispered as Kai's dragon flew faster. 

Cole kept that in mind as he hung onto the saddle. He had a strange feeling about this…

__

Surprisingly to them all, they managed to land before the entryway of the tree without being attacked in any way even once. In fact, Neve himself was there, watching as they dismounted from the dragon that promptly vanished.

"Friends…" He spoke, surprising the group. "I'm relieved to see that you are well. I've seen what had happened to you both but I fear I was unable to assist." He apologised and all three of them looked at each other warily.

"So… You aren't possessed?" Jay asked slowly, all of them still on the alert.

Neve sighed then.

"I'm afraid the same fate has befallen me as well. I've only recently gained consciousness but-" The group yelled, narrowly avoiding a wide blast of sharp, jagged ice Neve sent their way. "I cannot control my own body." He finished apologetically.

"I don't get it." Jay says with a frown, large wings spread from where he was perched on a frozen limb. "You just came to? On your own? You knew you were under?" He asked then flew back, using his lightning to blast the jagged shards of ice racing his way, Cole leaping high in the air and grabbing onto a branch once the attack turned on him.

"It's hard to explain." Neve began as he attacked Kai, managing to clip his leg and sending him spiraling into a tree. "I hadn't known at first. I was angry and disturbed for reasons beyond me and I felt… Different. I still do. It was as if… Something changed-"

"Hate to rush you Zane but uh, I don't think the long version is- ugh! Appropriate right now!" Kai yelled, rescuing Cole from the tree and weaving between trees to dodge his icy blast while Jay did the same while he attacked them all.

"Right. Then something made me realise something was wrong and when I did, I came to like this, unable to control myself." Zane told him as he sent sharp spikes of ice shooting up from the ground at them, forcing them to fly higher.

"Do we stick to the plan?" Cole asked Kai as he held onto his arms, pulling his feet and tail up to narrowly avoid getting skewered.

"No choice but to." Kai huffed as he stopped to hover. "I'm going to throw you while Jay and I distract him. You know what to do." He told him and Cole nodded, preparing himself.

Without further prompting, Kai threw Cole towards the massive tree, breathing a controlled burst of fire down at where Zane was at the same time. Cole focused on the tree, claws poised to help him latch on. All he had to do now was to get to Zane.

Except, things hadn't gone as planned. He managed to latch onto the side of the tree, just as Zane threw out a huge wave of ice and cold, throwing both Kai and Jay back into the forest, the snow and ice covering the trees there falling on them and burying them. Then, before Cole could even gather himself, the tree he was clinging to turned to ice under his claws and pushed them out, sending him into freefall.

"Your plan is too simple. I figured it out before you even did it." Cole looked wide eyed at the white haired male with light grey skin and brilliant sky blue eyes as he met him mid fall. "Forgive me." Zane whispered before he sent Cole flying into the forest too with a well aimed kick.

Cole grunted as he hit a frozen tree hard, back first then dropped to the ice covered ground. He groaned then opened his eyes and-

Cole stared up wide eyed at the boulders as they covered the view of the sky, promising pain and death.

He choked on a cry once pristine icicles piercing his body all over brought him back to the present, covering him under snow and ice. One particular icicle had pierced his left eye, filling his skull with its icy cold. He really was already dead. There's no way he would have survived something like this if he wasn't. It hurt through. Hurt so bad. He looked up through the shards of ice, hearing Jay and Kai's muffled calls as Zane kept attacking them, the sound of his ice forming audible… Though it seemed to be getting… Duller. His ears… Were ringing… What was that light overhead? Through the ice? Growing brighter and brighter still? He squinted his good eye, trying to make it out, trying to-

_ The sky. That's what it was. It looked so beautiful and serene… It burned his eyes. He looked around, the ringing of his ears deafening. There were… Boulders. They were crushing him… He couldn't breathe… Everything hurts so much… Was there anyone around? Could they help him? He didn't… He didn't want to die… Tears ran from the corners of his eyes into his ears as blood ran from his nose and mouth, even his ears too. He felt so cold… His blood was warm though. He could feel it pooling around him, under him. The brilliant blue of the sky grew brighter still, until it's painful white glare made his eyes throb with the same beat of his failing heart. _

_ Humming. _

_ He could hear that humming again. It sounds… Familiar… A shadow blocked the sky and he struggled to focus, feeling his heart slow further. It was… A person? But who? He… He couldn't make out their details. It was serene feeling his own heart stop, watching as the person left, as the humming grew distant. The sky… The sky was turning red… Fading out into darkness. No… That was just… _

_ Just… _

"Cole!"

His eye snapped open again, blinking to see a horrified Jay over him, Kai defending them both with his fire, willing to risk his fire burning the tree in order to do so.

"Crap, there isn't any time for this to heal! We'll have to retreat!" Jay yelled at Kai who gritted his teeth.

"W… What? No way… " Cole slurred, moving to get up then grunted once sharp pain from all over, especially his stomach came up.

"Cole you look like a pincushion. We have to fall back until you regenerate! If Zane-"

"If I what?" They all startled to find Zane standing over them both, Kai's eyes widening at the spot where Zane was just a second ago.

"Jay-!" Kai yelled but he was too late.

The moment Jay opened his wings to fly was the moment he had sharp, thick icicles stabbing through them, leaving him to cry out, both his wings now heavily damaged and broken.

"I'm so sorry Jay." Zane whispered, looking just as pained, even as he launched another attack.

Cole laid there, watching as the agonized Pillar was forced to attack and hurt his friends, watching as they in return tried to think of something to neutralize him without hurting him too much. They were all pinned on this situation, forced to hurt those they care about, for what? The amusement of someone else? He gritted his teeth. They were helpless to do anything about it. It was up to him and dammit! He had to put a stop to this!

"Enough!" All three pillars looked on shocked once the wave of sharp icicles were met with a solid wall of earth, just inches from where a wounded Jay and Cole were.

Cole on the other hand panted from where he had turned over on his side, his glowing hand still planted firmly on the ground just before where the wall of earth erected itself.

"Cole… You…" Kai trailed off as said male began to struggle to his feet, grunting as he pulled out the massive icicle that had opened a hole in his abdomen then reaching up to pull the icicle out of his eye.

"That's enough indeed." They all startled once a new voice spoke up. "You've done well little ones. Return to me." A blue haired male spoke as he walked out of the entrance of the tree, his black eyes with glowing blue irises half lidded as he reached a hand out.

Zane grunted then and they quickly turned to him, gasping to see three of the insects, three dragonflies pulled themselves out of Zane's chest, neck and head, leaving the latter to collapse, consciousness lost.

"Zane!" Kai yelled, wanting to rush over but…

He turned and glared the nonchalant corrupted soul down.

"So you're the one that's behind all of this. Some nerve you have targeting pillars of all souls." Kai sneered at him, igniting his fire in both palms.

"Could you blame me?" The corrupt soul chuckled lightly, looking over his dragonflies that were perched obediently on his hand. "Your powerful energies were... Very attractive…" He hummed as his eyes glowed and the insects deposited white, blue and red energies into him.

"Were. But now, I've found something even more attractive. Flowing like the sweetest of nectar with the most divine of auras. Yes…" He chuckled then stretched his hand out that held the dragonflies perching there still, a fourth emerging from his flesh. "Your earthly powers are irresistible to a soul like me." He grinned widely and the dragonflies flew off towards Cole at top speed, startling them.

"Oh no you don't!" Kai yelled, blasting the insects with his fire- but they only absorbed his flames, drawing even more from his heart flame and making him collapse to his knees, growing weak.

"Kai!" Cole yelled, throwing his first forward, creating jagged stalagmites that pierced the insects, preventing them from taking more of Kai's energy- but they only pulled themself off- then merged into one, even bigger insect.

"Let me zap this bug-"

"No!" Kai yelled from where he knelt, panting. "He can… He can somehow take a soul's life force incredibly quick through powers like ours… That comes directly from our souls… Only Cole can even touch them without risking that… He and…" They looked to where Zane laid unconscious, clearly having too much of his essence taken.

"Touch them, yes. Kill them? That's another story." The corrupt soul chuckled, reminding them that he was there, confidently watching them puzzle around his insect. "Now go ahead, try to fight. I'll devour you whole!" He laughed, salivating at the idea and Cole gritted his teeth, keeping his left eye closed as his dark blood kept pouring out from his wounds.

He couldn't die from these wounds, but they were weakening him. He could feel it with every drop of blood he lost. He knew he wouldn't be able to do this alone. He had to think, and fast.

"Even to the dead, time is of the essence, dear earth pillar. If you won't attack, I will." The Corrupted Soul spoke lightly before grinning wide and uglily once his insect flew in quickly, pincers opened and ready to bite.

Cole quickly leapt back, a powerful swing of his glowing arm creating large, sharp stalagmites to pierce it- but the massive dragonfly was fast, dodging out of the way of the attack and headed straight for him. He yelled once it grabbed him by the arm and began flying upwards quickly, leaving Cole helpless but to land powerful blow after powerful blow at its head but it refused to let go despite the damage it was sustaining.

"We have to do something! We can't just sit here and let him hurt Cole like this! He's our friend!" Jay yelled in the quietest tone he could muster while Kai supported Zane's head, warily glancing over at the batshit crazy Corrupt Soul grinning up at the sky maniacally.

"I'm thinking but there isn't much we can do in these conditions. If we try to help him, that bug is gonna swallow all of our energies and we'll be on a one way trip to oblivion." He reminded Jay who looked even more frustrated.

"Then what  _ can _ we do?" He asked Kai who then paused, considering their situation.

He looked towards where the Corrupt Soul was, looked to where Zane was still out cold in his lap then… He looked to Jay with his deep blue eyes filled with anxiety and fear even. This situation was far worse than the first time they came across a Corrupt Soul. This one had the power to take as much energy as they wanted as quickly as they wanted. But how? If they could figure that out, they should be able to figure out how to defeat him… But they couldn't just sit here trying to figure that out. Kai swallowed then, figuring something out.

"You still have a lot of energy, right?" Kai asked him and Jay frowned.

"I wouldn't say a lot… But it'll be enough for whatever you have planned." Jay told him determinedly.

"Good. I need you to give Zane a jump start." Kai told him, shifting the weight of their friend closer, keeping wary eyes on the distracted soul.

"Jump start. Ok. I can do that." Jay told himself, rubbing his hands together and gathering the electricity he commanded. "Here we go…" He whispered then pressed both hands against Zane's chest, flooding his body with all of the electricity he could muster.

Much like a human body would have reacted, Zane's body jolted upwards against his hands, quickly collapsing back against Kai's lap as a quiet groan left him.

"It wasn't enough." Jay mumbled, already sparking up his hands again. "But I'll get him to wake up if it's the last thing I do." He spoke determinedly, Kai nodding at his proclamation.

He glanced down at the weaker flame in his chest, reduced to the size of a lit candle. Normally, fire doesn't work well with ice but… They were trying to jump start Zane's energy by feeding him their own… And his fire was rather weak right now… Maybe… This could be enough.

They both looked up once an agonized cry echoed and Jay gasped as he saw something fall, dropping a few feet away from them. They paled once they realised… That was Cole's arm. The Corrupt Soul chuckled as he walked over to it, picking it up as it glowed with his power still. They watched dismayed once he opened his mouth wide and swallowed his arm, watched as the power from it spread through him and made him stronger, growing bigger and having wings not unlike the dragonfly's unfurl from his back.

"Now that we've had a taste… I can't simply stand by anymore…" He grinned then launched himself up to where Cole had gotten free, perched on a high branch of Yggdrasil.

"Shit we don't have any more time to waste!" Kai yelled with urgency, parting his flame and taking half, almost collapsing immediately.

"Kai-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm still just dead, aren't I? Now quickly." Kai instructed, settling his flame over Zane's chest.

"Right." Jay nodded and channeled every bit of his lightning that he could into his palms. 

Kai waited with his flame held until the moment Jay pressed his hands against Zane’s chest to do the same with his flame, praying both of their combined energies would be enough. Zane’s body lurched again as Jay swayed from his position kneeled next to them, holding his head. Kai panted with the parting of so much energy where he barely had any left. Come on Zane…

Meanwhile, Cole was in a situation, digging his clawed hand he had remaining into the arm of the Corrupt Soul holding him up by the throat mid air, the latter unphased by that as he focused on his blood essence flowing freely from his lost arm.

“Mmmh… Like fine wine…” He commented, swiping Cole’s blood from his mouth then licking it off his thumb, meeting his eyes as he did so. “I knew the wait would be worth it. I could have devoured you the moment I sensed you enter this realm. I could taste your energy from half the realm away. Delicious. But you’ve yet to reach your full potential, yet to reach that perfect peak where you’d be overflowing with an ever richer, even more delicious energy.” He chuckled then held Cole further out once he made to kick him.

“So lively still, even when you’ve clearly lost. I’m stronger than all of you pillars combined. Even more with most of your energies. I was satisfied at first in slowly consuming those three, to keep under radar and out of the Greater One’s sight. But now, with you here… You’re all that I could hope to eat. Your energy-”

“Man are you trying to talk me to oblivion? Because it’s working.” Cole got out from where he was being choked but was already dead.

The Corrupted Soul sneered, unimpressed by his attitude in the face of clear defeat.

“Perhaps there is such a thing as an over ripening.” The Corrupt Soul spoke dryly and Cole watched in utter horror as he opened his mouth impossibly wide, preparing to devour him.

He wasn’t about to go down without a fight! He gripped his arm tighter as he brought him closer to the abyss of his mouth, his remaining arm and eyes glowing vividly- A snowball hitting the back of the Corrupt Soul made them pause then look behind at the same time.

“It’s impolite to eat my friend.” Zane spoke with a frown from where he was perched on Yggdrasil’s branch.

Before he could react further, a lightning fast spike of ice and earth rammed through the stomach of the Corrupt Soul from both Zane and Cole’s attack, the impact forcing him to release Cole who began to plummet to the ground. Zane was quick on his feet however, launching himself down to catch their new friend and landing safely on the ground.

“Cole! Thank the skies!” Jay laughed, albeit weakly, his energy on low as well as Zane set him down with the others.

“We don’t have much time.” Zane spoke as he froze over where Cole’s arm was missing, doing the same to the large hole he had through his stomach to at least prevent him from losing any more blood essence. “As much as I hate to admit it, he’s right. He’s stronger than all of us right now. If there’s anything you’ve discovered about him that could help-” He was cut off by the furious yell of the Corrupt Soul, blasting apart the rock and ice as he glared them down with burning black and blue eyes, the hole through his stomach regenerating right before them.

“... Now’s the time to say.” Zane continued as he stood, quickly protecting them with a dome of ice as the Corrupt Soul flew in with a yell.

Zane grunted once he hit his ice hard, almost shattering it immediately if it wasn’t for him just as quickly repairing it.

Cole looked at his hand, remembering his and Zane’s synced attack. It wasn’t planned. They simply had the same idea in mind and… He could be wrong but… Their powers seemed even stronger together. This was his chance to test that. He glanced at his only arm then tightened his fist, gathering his energy there.

“Cole, what are you-” Kai cut himself off once Cole pressed his hand to the snow covered ground, layering the inside of the dome with earth.

Zane blinked, staring at it once he realised that the barrier was only cracking now. He gave it another layer of ice, just in case before stepping back with an exhausted huff. He himself hadn’t regained all his energy after all. Just enough to function from Kai and Jay.

“It won’t last forever. We need a plan, and quickly.” Zane told them, dropping himself to sit next to his friends, Kai’s weak heart flame being their only source of light.

“Our powers.” Cole spoke up, almost falling back when he tried to balance on his missing right hand, being caught by Kai who was sitting next to him. “They’re stronger combined.” He told them and Zane considered that.

He too witnessed the alarming strength of his and Cole’s powers mixed. He could feel it. His ice and Cole’s earth hardened to something like diamond, breaking through defenses he was sure the Corrupt Soul had. They all flinched at an earth shaking thud on the outside, stress lines breaking out throughout the dome.

“But how do we defeat him? He doesn’t seem to have any weaknesses and his regeneration is unmatched. We aren’t powerful enough, even if we combine our attacks to overcome that speed of regeneration.” Zane pointed out and Cole deflated at that.

“Zane’s right. Blindly attacking won’t do us any good. We’ll only waste energy we can’t afford to.” Kai sighed, deep in thought.

Cole looked around at them all, as they pondered deeply. He got up close and personal with the guy and not even he saw any weaknesses in the guy.

“You know…” Jay spoke up with a frown for the second time since they were all together again. “The way he said ‘we’ earlier bothers me.” He told them, tapping his chin.

Another loud boom and a mixture of earth and ice began raining down on him.

“Jay we don’t have  _ time- _ ”

“No, wait.” Zane interrupted Kai. “Anything, even something as small as a misuse of pronouns could be what we’re looking for. Go on Jay.” He urged and Jay nodded.

“It’s just, how he said it. Right after he ate Cole’s arm-”

“He  _ ate  _ my  _ arm _ ?!”

“Why are you even surprised? He tried to eat you whole just a second ago.”

“Yeah, but-”

“We’re getting off topic.”

“Ok, ok. His exact words were ‘now that  _ we've _ had a taste,  _ I _ can't simply stand by anymore’. It could be nothing but it really bothers me for some reason…” Jay told them, rubbing the back of his head.

They were all quiet for a moment, the only sound coming from the outside where the Corrupt Soul was chipping away at their only line of defense.

“A soul of any kind and of any power shouldn’t be able to draw that much energy from any soul. Only we as pillars have the ability to willingly give our energies though before today, there was no need.” Zane muttered to himself, gaining all of their attention. “Them using the term ‘we’ could have been just a simple slip of the tongue. That or…” He lifted his head once it dawned on him.

“Or?” Jay prompted, all of them eager to learn what he’s discovered.

“Or… We’re not dealing with just one Corrupt Soul.” He whispered and they all had a moment of realisation- then dread.

“No way. Then- just how many Corrupt Souls would it take for them to draw me, a pillar’s power in just a few seconds?” Kai asked, not even wanting to know.

“... Thousands, at best.” Zane admitted after running the calculations in his head. “They figured out if they can’t take as much as they wanted as one single soul… A Corrupt Legion would be better.” He told them and just like that, the barrier of ice and earth shattered around them.

Cole grunted as he was grabbed by the throat, the pressure and force behind it cracking a few of the bones in his neck. The grip didn’t last for long however, once a searing wave of heat appeared, leaving the arm gripping his neck to fall limply from where it was dismembered by hot plasma. The Corrupt Legion roared at the loss as both Kai and Jay stared wide eyed at the superheated force that melted its way through the ground. They hadn’t thought, hadn’t cared that they barely had energy to even be conscious. They just wanted to protect their friend and… They just so ended up reacting and attacking at the same time. Cole was right. Their powers were stronger together. A lightbulb lit up over all of their heads all at once.

“If Corrupt Souls can combine their strength, can become one even stronger being… Then…” Kai began, looking at his friends.

“Then so can we!” Jay grinned, psyched at the idea.

“We’ve had enough of this!” The Corrupt Legion yelled, his voice contorting, echoing with the voices of many.

They paled, watching his body begin to morph and change, becoming larger, losing its humane look and taking a shape not too different from a pupa.

“Uh, it might be in our best interests not to stand and wait for them to complete their metamorphosis.” Zane spoke up with wide eyes.

“Right! Let’s do this!” Jay yelled, gaining their attention. “Lightning!” He yelled, throwing his arm out.

They stared at him.

“Come on! Are we doing this or not?!” Jay yelled impatiently, eying the still growing legion warily.

“Doing what? I don’t-”

“Cole, you’re from more recent times I think! Tell me you know what a hands in is…” Jay whined.

“I do but do you think we can do it like this? Combine our powers?” He asked Jay, looking at his hand.

“I mean, it’s worth a shot…” Jay shrugged and Cole glanced to where Kai and Zane were.

“You have a point.” Cole had to agree, a smile tugging his hips. “What the hay? Earth!” He yelled, throwing his hand in as well.

“We won’t know unless we try.” Zane shrugged then placed his hand on top of theirs. “Ice!”

Kai looked at the three of them, looking towards him expectantly before he huffed out a chuckle.

“I don’t see why not.” He caved and they grinned at him. “Fire!” He yelled, placing his hand on top and-

And nothing happened.

“Well, It was worth a shot.” Jay sighed, disappointedly.

“Wait.” Cole spoke, staring at their hands for a moment.

Their powers are stronger together. So…

“What if…” He whispered then ignited his powers, the glow of it creating cracks along his arm that engulfed his fist.

The others gasped, feeling his powers coursing through each of them… As if it were their own. Zane pressed his lips together before he attempted the same, gathering his energy in his palm- but not using it, adding to Cole's power. He watched awed as the tendrils of their powers rose, intertwining and merging. Jay soon followed suit, gathering all he could muster in his palm, his electricity dancing over their skins, sparking and becoming muddled with theirs, the intensity of it only growing. Kai watched it all, fascinated. He never knew their powers could do this. He-

He startled once the loud sound of cracking came and he looked up to see the massive pupa resting against Yggdrasil starting to break open. He didn't hesitate, gathering his heart fire in his palm, leaving his chest truly hollow, it's flame merging with their powers, creating a sort of golden energy above their hands, the energy growing and glowing brighter and brighter. And just as the massive insect with too many wings, too many feet and infinite eyes broke free from its shell, ready to consume and destroy, their own energy exploded outwards, bathing the frozen north in gold light and shaking the eternal frost off the trees that thrived there.

The Cursed Legion screeched in outage, beating its many wings, filling the skies with a sound louder than thunder and more frightening than any storm. It flew at the source of the light, getting engulfed in its glow- only to end up thrown back against Yggdrasil, her branches groaning at the weight of them.

"Impossible!" They hissed at the light as it began to fade, revealing a creature not even found in legends.

The creature that faced the Legion held the head of a wolf with fur whiter than the snow around them, with eyes more clear and vivid than the skies above them. Its second head was a familiar one; the head of a red dragon with twisting horns. The third head was one of a bird with its beak sharp and the feathers covering it half fading into lightning. The last head was one of an unknown beast, with obsidian skin and white markings, with curving teeth and wicked horns. The body those heads were attached to was not unlike a dragon's except, it bore 7 wings, a right wing clearly missing but the other seven able to compensate, to lift their large body without it. It only had four feet, each corresponding with each of its four head and two, long, hefty tails. One of which was a mixture of fur and feathers while the other was a mixture of scales and tough skin.

All four rose their heads high, their massive wings of fur, scales, feathers and tough skin beating to keep them in place as they all roared their challenge at the larger Legion. The Legion screeched in its fury, launching itself off the tree, it's large mandibles aiming at the closest head- but then another bit into the large insect, the other heads doing the same, digging their massive front claws into many of its many legs, rendering them useless, their claws doing damage faster than they could regenerate. They persisted as the Legion released horrid screams, still intent on destroying them, even as they had it pinned to Yggdrasil, their maws and claws relentless. Yggdrasil groaned and the white Wolf head pulled away from the legion with a chunk of his flesh in his mouth, Looking at the tree even larger than they.

'We must do this elsewhere. We cannot afford Yggdrasil's destruction.' Zane told the others, already looking for somewhere else to finish their battle.

'We can lure them to the edge of the Northern Forest, where the Arctic Plains are.' Jay suggested, letting the lightning arching along his feathers to seer through their opponent.

'Not too far out though. Nya is somewhere at the edge of those plains. Maybe in them by now.' Kai reminded, gathering intense fire in his maw and burning the eyes of the Legion, pulling even more unholy noises from them.

'We'll make sure she's safe.' Cole promised him, focusing their strength into their grip on the Legion, making sure it wouldn't get away. 'But luring these guys might not be the best idea. These guys are too strong, too smart to think that simply letting go and expecting it to follow will work.' He told the others, blasting sand and rock at their head and eyes once it tried to bite at Zane's head.

'What do you have in mind?' Kai asked as he aimed his fire at its wings, burning them off but they almost immediately began to regenerate.

'I've been told I'm a good shot. Give me a little more control and I'll show you what I mean.' He requested and the others agreed, stepping back a bit.

With more control, Cole tightened his grip and pulled the Legion off of where they were pressing it against Yggdrasil's trunk, beating their wings harder, pulling it further away before he lurched the Legion to the side and kept up the momentum, spinning them faster and faster and faster- then let go, watching for only a moment as the Legion screeched, unable to gain control, to attempt to fly thanks to the momentum behind the throw.

'Nice!' Jay whooped as they flew after them, keeping close on its tail.

By the time the Legion lost enough momentum for it to stop itself from traveling any further unwillingly, they were on the Legion again, slamming it down into the snow covered plains just a few feet shy of the beginning of the Northern Forests. Not too far away, already succumbing to freezing, Nya heard that loud thud, heard that hellish screeching and the roar that followed. Relief filled her, knowing now that they were ok. Her brother's roar might sound a bit different now but she knew it better than she knew any other sound. Trembling, she looked over her frozen solid hands, unable to move them when the ice that engulfed them became so thick. This won't harm her, no. Only made her something of a frozen statue until she was in warmer temperatures. Now that she knew they were ok, she could try and make her way as far out of their range as possible. 

"You will not win! You cannot defeat us!" The Corrupt Legion snarled, despite its clear disadvantage.

"Who says we have any plans of defeating you?" The Pillar Legion spoke through Kai's unoccupied maw, all their voices becoming one. "That has never been a Pillar's responsibility!" They continued through Cole's, the eagle and wolf heads working on stunning and holding the insect still, the beast head layering the ice with the earth under them as the insect screeched in vain, unable to land a proper blow with all four heads looking out for each other.

The Legion screeched, snarled and cursed at them, trying to break free, trying to- Their attention fixated on the sudden darkening sky, dark swirling energy appearing over head as a dark purple shape became visible. They realised soon what that shape was. It was a half opened eye. The eye of the Greater One. Panic filled them all and to the Pillar Legion's surprise, the large insect began to break down, becoming smaller insects, some retaking their shape as a soul and trying to flee. They would not have that however. The mighty Pillar Legion beast reared up on their back legs then came down with full force that shot a wall of ice and earth high up into the air, surrounding the disintegrating Legion.

"You fools!" The original blue haired Corrupt Soul hissed at them once his glorious insect formed by them was no more.

He looked up at the sky where the Greater One's eye was opening and gritted his teeth. He may not have the full amount of the Pillar's energy, shared amongst them as it was, but he had something else that was enough. He looked to the Earth Pillar's arm he held, still thrumming with his energy. He drew on that energy, focusing on the space before him, even as the Great One's eye fully opened and with it, a portal to the Cursed Realm, the force of it sucking them in by the hundreds. He refused to be moved however. Not yet. He had no intentions of going to the Cursed Realm- or even staying in the Nether Realm. No, he had his eyes set on the world of the living and he had enough energy to book a ticket there. He chuckled to himself, over the screaming of the other souls while they were sucked up once a rift began opening up before him, streaming in sunlight, something he hasn't seen in hundreds of celestial cycles here.

The bright light caught the attention of the spectating Pillars however and they looked on in horror at the growing rift he was creating.

'We have to stop him!' Kai yelled in their mind space, blasting his fire at the rift, preventing it from opening any further and earned the Corrupt Soul's growl of wrath.

Jay joined, blasting his lightning at the bottom half of the rift, preventing him from trying to tear it wider that way once he made to do so. The rift wasn't yet large enough for a soul to slip through. They had to keep it that way- and close it. The Corrupt Soul gritted his teeth at the rift, escape so close… He smirked to himself. But still in reach. He morphed his body, Cole's arm dropping to the ground as he became smaller, became the very insect that started this all.

"No!" The roar left the Pillars once the Corrupt Soul darted towards the tiny rift, the pull of the Cursed World slowing him down but not stopping him.

The Pillar Legion destabilized for a moment then, the far right head vanishing as Cole pulled himself from the Legion then launching himself recklessly at the rift. The Corrupt Soul however, resisted the pull and darted through the rift, emerging near the base of a mountain, where huge boulders littered the ground, a pool of dried blood lingering from where it seeped out from a corpse still buried underneath. He's read the Pillar of Earth's book. Since he used his energy, he must have come out where he died.

He flew forward, intent on finding a weak human and taking control of their body- only to startle once a huge shadow engulfed his insect form- then grabbed him, crushing him in a clawed hand, dragging him backwards, through the still opened rift. He tried to squirm free through the cracks of their fingers, tried to revert to get him to let go but there was no means of budging. He was too weak as a simple insect like this, and he was too strong to try and shift. It would only leave him being the one crushed. He cursed that he chose this as a means of a form! Cole yanked the Corrupted Soul back, stumbling back as the portal above them launched a beam of purple energy at the rift, sealing it as if it had never existed to begin with.

"It's over. You've lost." Cole huffed, staring at the Corrupt Soul in his fist.

"Wait!" The yell made Cole pause as he made to throw the soul upwards into the waiting portal to the Cursed Realm.

"Cole, don't hesitate! Send him to the Greater One!" The rest of the Pillar Legion yelled at him.

"Don't listen to them!" The Corrupt Soul yelled from his fist, muffled. "I can tell you how you died!" He was quick to say and Cole froze.

"Yes! I can! No Pillar is allowed to read the books of Yggdrasil, but I have! And I have read yours! Don't you want to know who that person was that left you to die? Who was that woman humming to you? All about your living life?" The Corrupt Soul told him, knowing he's peaked his interest. "I could tell you all of that you know, but I won't be able to tell you from the Cursed Realm…" He hummed, confidence growing.

"Cole…" That was the careful call of the rest of the Pillar Legion.

Cole won't lie. He wanted to know, wanted to know more about how he died, more about who those people were… He looked back at the three headed Pillar Legion, then up at the portal to the Cursed Realm that was watching him.

"Yes… I'll tell you everything your heart could desire if you let me go…" The Corrupt Soul continued and Cole looked back to his palm.

This was why he even got himself caught up in this, to know how he ended up here and what happened back there. He knows how he died due to a rockslide… But there were so many gaps and holes around it that he might as well not know at all.

"Cole… Don't do this…"

He did want to know, so badly.

"Cole…"

But…

" _ Cole- _ "

"Ok." Cole spoke up and the Pillar Legion immediately protested, their heavy footsteps growing closer. "I'll let you go." He told the Corrupt Soul in his palm and it chuckled to itself.

"But there's something I want that's more than that." Cole continued, confusing, then startling the Corrupt Soul once he tightened his fist minutely.

Cole grinned to himself as he looked down at his fist.

"And wouldn't you know, I already have that." He mused then rolled his shoulder, pulling his hand back as frantic buzzing sounded from his fist.

He tossed the Corrupt Soul upwards, towards the portal that immediately grabbed hold of him and sucked him in as he morphed back, yelling out. His yells were silenced once the vortex swallowed him in however, and the eye of the Greater One closed. Cole watched as the sky cleared up, returning back to its beautiful eternal twilight, the moon high in the sky.

"Cole!" Cole grunted once he was knocked over by Jay tackling him, laughing once he clung to him- then yelping once he zapped him. "That's for nearly giving me a heart attack you jerk!" Jay yelled at him, totally not pouting.

"You really had us scared there, not gonna lie." Kai huffed, crouching next to him and flicking at his nose.

"You guys should've known you had nothing to worry about." Cole huffed, accepting Zane's help to sit up again when Jay finally got off of him.

"No offence but to find out how you died and stuff was the reason you even came with us to begin with. I mean…" Kai trailed off, rubbing the back of his head.

"That was the reason how I got in this mess but… It's not the reason why I went with you guys." Cole admitted to them, glancing at Zane as he went to fetch his arm.

"Then why did you come with us?" Jay asked, confused now.

"Because that's what friends do." Cole huffed, flicking at his nose now and that simple statement was enough to warm their hearts.

"If we're going that route- which I can see we are, you've pretty much passed the level of just friends here… Brother." Kai told him with a wide smirk and Cole blinked at him with wide eyes.

"I can get behind that. Brother!" Jay yelled, swinging his arm around his neck and Cole couldn't help but laugh.

"It's nice to have our family expand… Brother." Zane smiled as he knelt next to him and defrosted the stump where his arm was, the blood flowing freely again. "It will take some time but your arm will reattach itself." He murmured, ripping the hem of the long robe he wore while Jay helpfully held Cole's arm in place.

"You didn't have to ruin your clothes…" Cole began and Zane waved it off as he began to tightly bind both parts of his arm together.

"It's fine. Clothes are the least and can always be replaced. Arms?... Not so much." Zane commented wryly and Cole couldn't stop a laugh at that, Jay and Kai joining in.

"You guys take him back to Yggdrasil. I'll go find Nya." Kai told them, spreading his wings.

"Alright. We'll meet you there." Jay nodded as Zane ripped his robe again, this time for a sling.

Kai only nodded then flew off, leaving Zane and Jay to carefully help Cole up.

_____

“This place is somehow even bigger from the inside… Warm too...” Cole spoke with awe as he looked up at the seemingly endless height of books lining the inside of Yggdrasil.

“Space here is an illusion. In reality, the inside of the tree is bigger than the outside. It has to be to hold so many records of most souls to have ever and will ever exist.” Jay told him once they set him down to sit on one of many plateau fungi that act as desks and chairs here. "That and it's pretty much a tightly enclosed space. Combined with its light, it's only normal for this area to stay warm." He shrugged.

“That’s so cool…” Cole whispered, light from some unknown source streaming down to keep the area well lit.

“Looks like that Corrupt Soul wasn’t lying when he said that he read your book.” Zane spoke up and they glanced to where he was walking towards a stack of 5 books left out. “In fact, it looks like he’s done some digging into all of us.” He murmured, picking up all five of their books, Nya included.

“That bastard should keep his nose out of people’s business.” Jay huffed, rather prickly still about anything involving his own death.

Zane only rested his hand atop of his own book, looking distant.

“... I figured out how I died.” Cole spoke up for some reason beyond him and they looked towards him.

“You don’t have to say…” Jay told him quietly.

“Yeah.” Their attention shifted to where Kai was walking in, carrying a frozen Nya on his shoulder. “We don’t have to know you know.” He spoke quietly, walking past them to set Nya down directly in the light to thaw, knowing he could use his fire but he had promised her before that he would never use it on her, no matter what.

“I know. I kinda want to though…” Cole murmured quietly, looking up. “There’s still a lot of gaps. I still don’t know who was humming as I died, or who left me to die. But I remember trying to escape a huge avalanche of rocks. As you can guess, it didn’t turn out well for me.” He chuckled though there was no humour in that laugh.

Kai gritted his teeth, hating so much that the same thing happened to them all: they were all left to die. Maybe that hate he held, towards those kinds of people who just stand by, who don’t even try to help, who don’t even care to help is why he can never move forward to the Departed Realm. His heart fire was burning with that hate though its light was lost to the light of Yggdrasil however. 

"It's unfortunate… But the lives we lived while alive are of the past. If we keep looking back…" Nya spoke as she shook off the remaining ice that coated her, leaving it to fall to the ground and rapidly melt, joining her liquid body again. "We won't see what we have right in front of us." She smiled wistfully at them.

"Yeah, you're right but…" Jay trailed off.

"It's hard to lay the past to rest when you don't know what you're putting to rest to begin with." Zane picked up. "I remember well arriving here all those celestial cycles ago. I had no idea what had happened to me nor how I got here. I tried moving on, to start a new life here but that was easier said than done with so many questions and what ifs following me wherever I may go. I didn't know true self peace until it was finally revealed to me that I succumbed to hypothermia once I was left homeless when the people my father, brother and I once called friends destroyed our home that last winter. Witchcraft they had said…" Zane trailed off, remembering fleeing from where they had killed his father and brother.

He was found hours later, unable to gather the energy to move, his shivering stopped an hour prior. They only stayed to make sure he died, going as far to put out their torches so he had no means to warm himself. A hand on his shoulder pulled him out of the memory and he met Kai's understanding gaze.

"Point is, It'll be best for him to know in the long run." Jay picked up as Cole looked to Zane.

So his guess was right. The abilities they held directly or indirectly tied with the cause of their deaths. But then Jay…

"The Great One will return soon enough though." Kai reminded them all. "He'll-"

" _ Have _ returned." A new voice interrupted and they looked to the new arrival in awe as he walked in from the outside, a gold light blocking his figure.

"Great One." All but Cole spoke simultaneously, dropping to their knees, keeping their gaze to the floor.

"Great One." He too mimicked, getting to his knees as well.

"I thought I told you guys there's no need for that formal stuff." The Great One dismissed, a fond sort of exasperation in his tone.

"Right. Like it's easy being non-formal to a god." Kai huffed then lifted his head. "You're late by the way, Lloyd." He says, getting to his feet again, cuing the others to do the same.

"I know, I know. I had to make a few stops before I came back here. My dad already cued me in on everything." Lloyd told them, dismissing the golden light to reveal-

Cole blinked, looking at the kid. He looked no more than 14! This was  _ not  _ what he was expecting.

"So Legions are a thing now and- gotta be honest, I'm not a fan of that." He winced and they couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Young again?" Zane asked wistfully and Lloyd shrugged.

"I was never meant to live for very long in the world of the living." He reminded him then turned his gold and emerald eyes to Cole who stiffened under the weight of them, those eyes holding more knowledge than he could fathom.

"Ah. Cole. I've been looking forward to your stay." He spoke lightly, walking towards him on bare feet. "Though the circumstances of your arrival are grim, you arrived on time. My father would have taken away my Pillars if it hadn't been for you." He smiled at him and Cole could only manage a bashful grin and the shorter male.

"Wait- he would?! Couldn't he tell that we were being brainwashed?!" Jay sputtered.

"He could but let's not forget that while you were being controlled, the darkness in your hearts they amplified were yours to begin with and how you reacted with other souls was a reaction all of your own. He saw that as reason enough to take you, even if it was until I got back." Lloyd shrugged.

"... Ok fair point- but what about the Corrupt Legion?!" Jay protested further.

"The Legions are a new problem now. Since they're many souls instead of one, it's harder to pinpoint them all. They have the ability to scatter parts of themselves that makes the whole thing together almost impossible to track. It's why my father hadn't intervened earlier. As they began to break apart the legion, those pieces returned to each Corrupt Soul and he could see them clearly. Though, he promises no Legion will be able to use that trick on him twice." He explained, amused as he thought back to how offended his father was that they managed to briefly one up a god. "But that all aside, what do you think about Pillar life so far Cole?" Lloyd asked him and Cole blinked then scratched the back of his neck with his good arm.

"Well, it's certainly something, I'll say that much." Cole commented wryly, grinning when the other pillars and Nya laughed. "It's a pain in the gut- and arm- and eye- and pretty much everywhere. But… It led me to these guys and something I don't think I really had in my living life… A family. So while I'm not looking forward to fighting any more Legions… I'd fight them all if it means I can stick with them." He admits albeit bashfully, the white marks on his cheeks and ears darkening when they awed at him.

"Well said." Lloyd praises, a smile on his face. "Then-"

"Oh! One more thing." Cole interrupted and Lloyd blinked at him then nodded his go ahead, figuring what he was going to say. "The others told me you'd like to have permanent Pillars so in just letting you know that if you let me keep the title, you're gonna be stuck with me until always. And I won't stop bugging yah until we're friends. Then brothers too. So, Mr god. Are you down for that?" He asked with a grin and Lloyd only blinked at him.

_ He  _ was  _ not  _ expecting that. He expected him to request his memories of the living life back, not- not-

"I think you've rendered him speechless." Nya laughed and the others laughed too.

"Cole does have that effect on people." Zane spoke drily.

"Usually the speechlessness comes after being knocked out cold by him." Kai added just as dry.

"Yeah I mean holy shit! My cheek is still messed up you know!" Jay huffed, cupping his cheek that still held a dark blue and purple bruise there.

"Your cheek? My forehead!" Kai yelled, pointing out the dark red and purple swell there.

"Hey it wasn't my fault! I didn't know how strong I was! Plus! I apologized!" Cole defended himself.

Lloyd's speechless expression softened into a smile, watching them bicker, Nya and Zane laughing at the three.

'Time is of the essence Nephew…' The brush of his uncle's voice reminded him that he had other things to address.

"Right." Lloyd spoke up then cleared his throat, regaining their attention. "I accept your offer by the way." He told Cole, pulling a grin from him.

"But there's other things to address, including your memory." Lloyd continued and silence fell as Cole's smile fell. "Every soul has the right to know how they died. And the answers you're looking for…" He did a come hither movement with his finger, calling forward the deep brown book Zane held in hand.

He allowed it to float over, just before him then opened it.

"... Are all right here." He continued, turning the book towards Cole.

Cole swallowed, nervous all of a sudden. He knew he would like what he read, the knowledge of that making his hands clammy but… He glanced back at his friends, at his family. He wanted to know. With that, he looked back to Lloyd, then down at the book. Without any more hesitation, he reached out and held it.

The experience was hard for Cole to describe. The moment his hand touched his own book… Was the moment his eyes were wide open, the sort of unseen veil he’s never noticed being there was lifted and all at once… He knew.

_ Cole held his stinging cheek as the door slammed when that man stormed out. Another day, another bout of insults and slurs from his own father. He could barely think to call him that any more. He was so different from the man he remembered as a kid, the man who would pick him up and dance around with him, the man who would tuck him in at night and tell him everything would be ok… It was like that day when mom left them… He left too, leaving behind this husk of a man, this stranger wearing his father’s face. His mother dying that day hurt him to.. He lost a mother as he lost a wife. But unlike his father, never gave up on happiness, kept going in her memory, knowing that was what she would want him to do. Wanted them to do. Live on and be happy. _

_ That was easier said than done, he discovered, but he kept pushing, kept trying even under his father’s oppression, even though most nights he cried himself to sleep, wanted to give up and become just as much of a husk as his father did. But her soft, sweet humming would cross his mind on those nights, when he was sure there was nothing else to look forward to… She kept him going. So he spent the years trying to bridge the rift between himself and his father, trying to become everything he thought he wanted from him. Where he said weak, he made himself strong. Where he said annoying, he became quieter. Where he said ugly… He hid his face. It kept going, kept persisting over the years and it became clearer and clearer than absolutely nothing he did would ever make his father happy… And so… He gave up. _

_ He gave up trying to reach out to empty space and tried reaching out to himself. He didn’t know how at first. After all, he spent all of this time trying to become someone he thought his father would… Love… That he didn’t even remember who he was. But… He found a way. Though the little things. He discovered he liked being out of the house, liked taking walks, liked climbing, liked the burn of his lungs as he worked, as he ran, reminding him that he was alive, that there was always hope. He found that he liked to doodle in his mother’s old notebooks too, had even immersed himself one night and drew her face from memory… But that appeared to be the last straw for his father. He had ripped her image from the book, had torn it to shreds and tossed the pieces in the fire, all while screaming at him, saying that he didn’t deserve to speak her name, worse draw her face. _

_ When he had tried to protest it, to remind him that she loved him too and as her son- He hadn’t the chance to finish. He had hit him. Not for the first time, but for the time that really counted. He had just… Stood there, while he continued to scream at and belittle him, had left with a slamming of the door. It was then he really understood, that really drove it home: there was no getting through to this man. He would never change, would always be this hateful, violent man. He had turned to his room in his own anger, his blood boiling with his rage as he began packing his things. It was pointless staying here. It was pointless going through this day after day after day. He had paused to swipe the angry tears from his eyes, remembering when he had snuck past the doctor and his father that day, to see his mother one last time. He promised her that day, that he wouldn’t leave his father alone, that he’d try his best and take care of him like she did them. But it was clear that he had long left him. That- that man was not his father. And in that moment, he had thought he heard his mother cry- and he had broken down sobbing, questioning everything. Was he being too hasty? He was still his father after all… _

_ Emotionally exhausted, he had simply fallen asleep- and awoken to the door opening. He was immediately on the defence but- His father had looked so different in that moment- then apologized of all things. He couldn’t help but be wary, even as he spoke to him quietly as one would a scared animal. He had apologized for everything, for hitting him, for yelling at him, for all he’s said, for his distance, everything. He had even proposed they take a trip, out of the house for fresh air and to reconnect. And he… He had believed him, had been so happy to see the father he remembered returning. That entire day, they had laughed and talked like they used to years ago and he couldn’t stop the happiness pouring off of him. _

_ And then… The day after, they went mountain climbing. _

_ Everything was perfect. The view was amazing and the sky was clearer than it had ever been… But during their second break, this time for lunch, his father had climbed further up the mountain. He was confused. Where was he going? He had only yelled down his reply to say he wanted to see how much further to the top, that he wouldn’t go far. And he had believed him. But then, after he had finished his meal, his father had called out. _

_ “Look out below!” _

_ And when Cole looked up… He felt the blood drain from his face, seeing his father push a large boulder from much further up the mountain down, that boulder hitting others and displacing several rocks and boulders. He had been curious about why he chose there to eat, where there were so many rocks and boulders. He figured out why then. He had tried to run, tried to escape the thundering boulders and rocks chasing after him. He saw the ledge, knowing if he could get under it before the rocks hit him, then he’d survive- but he never did make it. The lighter rocks were faster and packed a hard punch at that velocity. One that sent him flying off the ledge, certain that he broke a rib or two from the impact of that boulder to his back. And then… He saw them, leaping off the edge as he fell. _

_ When he came to… He felt numb all over, the adrenaline still pumping through him, out of him with his warm blood he felt pooling around him, serving to keep the pain at bay… Or so he’d like to think. The reality might as well have been that he had severed his spine somewhere. He couldn’t breathe though. The boulders- they were too heavy… He could hear his mother humming in his ear. She sounded so sad. Did she know? That he was about to die? The sky was beautiful though… A figure blocked that view. It took him a moment to adjust his vision, to see… Tears rolled from the corner of his eyes to see his father standing there, eyes as cold as they had been all these years. _

_ Why? He didn’t understand. He thought he was finally coming around, thought they were finally becoming a family again. His lips moved. He couldn’t hear him over the ringing of his ear but… He read his lips. _

_ ‘A fitting fate for the one who took her from me.’ Were his words. _

_ He then left him there, to die, without looking back. As if he were… Nothing… The sky bled red. Or was it blood in his eyes? He couldn’t tell… He… He didn’t want… To die... _

Cole gasped as he yanked his hand away from the book, as if he were burned. He panted heavily, looking down at his hand, the images of all he had witnessed, all he now remembered flashing before his eyes. He sneered then, flashing sharp fangs as rage and bitter hatred filled his heart, leaving him barely able to contain himself.

“Ah. There it is.” Jay spoke up, his intense blue eyes on Cole, confusing the others. “Paternal hatred. Bitter and ugly. So that’s why you ended up here.” He hummed then frowned as he realised now that the one who left Cole to die, maybe even the one to cause his death to begin with, was his own father.

“Now you know. Do you regret it? Knowing?” Lloyd asked him, closing his book and holding it close.

Cole had to take several deep breaths, trying to contain himself enough to get out a proper answer.

“... No.” Cole finally answered. “If only that I remember my mother now… And to know I’ll never make a mistake like that again.” He sneered to himself, hating that he was so foolish, so desperate for something that no longer existed, that died with his mother, that he let it lead him to his own death.

He huffed through his nose, looking to the others. And how ironic was it that he found what he wanted in death?

“... Then you’re ready for your second mission as a Pillar.” Lloyd told him and they looked at him confused and a lot alarmed.

“Oh come on it hasn’t even been 20 minutes since we just helped get rid of an entire legion! Can’t we get like, a day of peace at least?” Jay whined.

“Well, what can you say except a pillar’s job is never done.” Nya mused, idly sitting cross legged mid air.

“Right you are Nya.” Lloyd smirked. “But if you don’t want to, Cole is sufficient for this. I thought you’d all like to travel back with him to the land of the living to urge his mother here is all.” He spoke lightly, waving his hand nonchalantly.

“My- my mother?” Cole sputtered, almost choking on nothing and Lloyd nodded, turning around and walking to the nearest shelf then pulled out an orange coloured book.

“After her passing from the illness she contracted since your birth, she’s attached herself to you. She’s ignored the call of the Departed Realm all this time. But then, after your father orchestrated your death, she’s latched herself onto him with malicious intent. It’s bad enough for her to be denied access to the Departed Realm, but if we act quickly, she’ll find the Nether Realm to be a cozy home.” Lloyd explained, opening her book to show the group of her furious form screaming at Cole’s father as he drank, despite him being unable to hear her.

“Then-! We need to go now! We need a rift!” Cole spoke urgently, knowing that what Lloyd wasn’t saying was that the more time passes, the more likely she was to end up in the Cursed Realm.

“Here then. Your time out there will be limited still. No passed soul is allowed in the Realm of the Living for long. You have 5 minutes at best. Make it sooner than that.” Lloyd warned, opening a portal through the bookshelves to where Cole recognized was his room.

“We will.” Kai nodded, stepping forward along with the rest of the Pillars.

Cole looked back at them… Then smiled, gratefully.

“Go then.” Lloyd prompted, gesturing to the still opened portal and they were quick to rush through.

Nya watched them go with longing then sighed.

“Well?” The prompt made her head snap up and she blinked at Lloyd.

“B-but I thought… Only Pillars can go to the Land of the Living…” Nya protested.

“Yeah. And?” Lloyd said, gesturing to the portal sill.

Nya stared for a moment, confused- before she gasped, lighting up.

“You mean-”

“5 heads are better than one, especially with the threat of Legions now. And there’s no-one else I trust more to help take care of my realm.” He shrugged. “But like, seriously. Go. We’ll talk details later.” Lloyd urged.

“Right!” Nya grinned, quickly floating through- then bumping into Zane.

“Nya?” He asked confused as she rubbed the surface ice away from her nose.

His eyes widened in realisation then.

“No time. We’re timed, remember?” She reminded them and they all looked to Cole where he stood next to the picture frame that held her picture, his hand passing through it once he moved to take it up.

“Cole…” Kai spoke quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder and he took a deep breath, nodding.

Time was of the essence. Kai let him pull away, the group following behind him.

“I don’t even know who you are any more!” Her yell filled Cole’s ears and his breath caught.

Even yelling, she sounded just like he remembered. He watched as he descended the stairs as he could see more and more of her. Her bare feet, her hospital gown… Her hair wrapped up in a high bun… He stopped at the base of the stairs, watching as she attempted to slap his father and failed, but her scream of outrage shattered his glass of whisky. He was too drunk to notice or care it seems, just going straight for the bottle.

“Cole.” The gentle prompt came from Nya, but it was enough to gain her attention.

She looked at the group of them warily, backing up slowly.

“What are you?” She first asks, hand feeling for something to defend herself with, but alas, her hand passes through everything she touched.

“Mom…” Was all Cole could get out.

Lilly froze, the voice of the strange beast sounding just like…

“... Cole?” She whispered, uncertain.

“Yeah.” Cole smiled, unable to stop himself from tearing up. “Yeah, it’s me mom. I… I can’t believe you’re here…” He admitted, reaching a hand out towards her as he stepped forward- but he retracted his hand once she stepped back instead.

“... But… You died. Your father- he- h-he…” She choked up, her own eyes filling with tears.

“I am. He did…” He trailed off, not even wanting to say it. “But the Great One, he sent me back for you, I-”

“The Great One?” She asked, bewildered.

“Yeah. It’s a long story-”

“One we don’t have time for.” Zane reminded, eyeing the clock on the wall as he had been the entire time.

“But you need to come with me. If you stay here for much longer, you’ll be dragged to the Cursed Realm.” Cole warned.

“I- I don’t understand… Why do you… Look so… And where…” She trailed off, trying to make sense of things.

“Mom.” Cole huffed, a fond smile on his face, walking towards her, even as she pressed herself against the wall, half phasing through it. “I know things are confusing right now and I promise we’ll explain everything once we get back, it's just-” He sighed, taking her gently by the hand, leaving her to blink at him.

“We’re running out of time and… I just got you back!” He laughed, taking her other hand, squeezing them gently. “I don’t want to lose you again…” He whispered, his heart aching at the possibility.

Lilly… She looked up at this creature, with jutting teeth curving horns and… Her eyes widened, looking into his green eyes that matched her own and seeing… Seeing her son. The one she’s watched over since she passed, the one she watched grow and become the man he was. Cole’s eyes widened once large drops of tears fell from her eyes, falling onto his hands holding hers.

“Mom-”

“Ok.” She interrupted, nodding her head. “I’ll go with you.” She whispered walking forward to hug him tight, Cole’s eyes welling up with tears again.

“Hate to interrupt but we’re uncomfortably close to hitting that five minute limit…” Jay spoke up anxiously.

“Right.” Cole nodded with a sniffle, swiping his tears away. “Let’s go mom.” He told her, urging her along with an arm around her waist, glanced back at where his father sat, drinking himself to death.

As he was now, he didn’t deserve either of their time.

__

“Safe!” Jay yelled as he skidded through the portal, back into the Nether Realm.

“By a few seconds.” Lloyd spoke dryly, closing their books from where he had been watching them.

“Wow…” Lloyd looked to their newcomer as she looked around, unaware of the realm’s effect changing her appearance.

He was pleased to find she looked very similar to Cole, lacking white marks but holding white splotches all over her throat and chest.

“Hey. She looks just like you Cole.” Nya hummed, prompting Cole to look her over- and Lilly to look over herself.

She shrieked, covering herself, only now realising that she was naked.

“Come to think of it, we never did give Cole clothes.” Kai murmured, looking to where Cole was, entirely naked still.

“One’s state of dress hardly matters in any of the realms but as expected, most souls are used to clothes and prefer them. As such, I won’t deny them comfort.” Lloyd spoke, gathering golden energy in his palm then dispersing it.

Cole blinked, looking down at his comfortable clothes that consisted of a sleeveless shirt, comfortably loose pants that were banded at his ankles and a long sleeveless robe that fell over it all, all of them in black. The open sides of the robe were kept close to him thanks to a tied band of golden orange material that acted as a belt. Looking around, the other Pillars, even Nya, had similar outfits in their own designated colours. And his mother, she wore a full robe with long sleeves and similar pants, all in a pale orange to compliment him. Dressed now, she looked over herself, over he clawed hands. She gingerly ran her hand up, feeling the protruding horns from her head that curled down and under her chin.

“... What is this place?” She had to ask, more than a little overwhelmed.

“This is the realm between realms. A realm I created for souls who are neither good nor evil. The Nether Realm.” Lloyd told her simply and she blinked at him.

“I’m sorry did that child just say he created this uh, realm?” Lilly whispered to Cole who grinned then laughed.

“It may be hard to believe but he is telling the truth. He did create this realm and he is one of the four Divinities that reign over all we’ve ever known. They just prefer to leave living to us and station themselves in the afterlife.” Zane explained since Lloyd’s pout clearly went against that.

“He really is mom. He’s a part of the explanation I promised you. It’ll take some time for it all to soak in but well… We have all the time we could ever need here.” Cole smiled as he lead her to the closet mushroom to sit.

“You’re right about that. I don’t doubt it will take some time to set in.” Lilly chuckled breathlessly but smiled at her son, giving his hand a squeeze. “But as long as I have my brave, strong boy with me, an eternity here sounds like a dream…”

“Awwww…” Jay cooed, and everyone looked at him. “What?” He asked, confused at the looks.

“Mood killer.” Lloyd coughed and the Pillars laughed at that.

“Are you sure he’s-”

“Mom he’s like hundreds of thousands of years old. Trust me, I’m sure.” Cole clarified then eyed Lloyd as he stuck his tongue out at a pouting Jay. “... But I guess that doesn’t make him any less of a kid.” He grinned as he leaned against her while Kai ruffled Lloyd’s hair, the latter quick to bat his hand away.


	2. Wrap Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little stories about how the others died.

"So my sister's gonna be a pillar too?" Kai asked Lloyd as said sister floated over at the mention of her name, Cole briefing his mother not too far away with Zane's help.

"Yeah." Lloyd nodded, calling forth a maroon and light blue swirled book then opening it. "To be honest, Nya had always been a candidate. While she wasn't chosen by the realm, she does prove to be a big part of the Pillars anyway. She's smart, crafty-"

"Oh do go on." Nya grinned and Lloyd huffed at her.

"Point is, I think she has every aspect a Pillar should have, and she's already supporting you, which means she's been supporting this entire realm. If she wasn't so vulnerable to the cold, she would have played an even bigger part to the Corrupt Legion's defeat than she already did. So as a part of her initiation, I'll remove her weakness to the cold." Lloyd told them, surprising the sibling duo as he grasped a golden feather that appeared out of thin air and began to write in her book.

"But- how? Water always freezes in the cold… And I like being water now…" Nya asked, adding the last bit almost shyly.

"I know. I have no intentions of taking away your form to make you solid." Lloyd told her, closing her book now, the quill disappearing as if it never was. "The Realm of the Living is rather educational. As more time passes, they slowly figure out how my grandfather puts things in motion. One thing I've learnt there, was that water cannot freeze if it doesn't have any impurities." He told her and that alarmed Kai.

"But if she doesn't have any impurities, then-"

"It's ok Kai." Lloyd told him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "There's a difference between spiritual and physical impurities. Nya won't suddenly be collected to go to the Departed Realm, just by tweaking her make up. If she ever ends up there is still under her control." He reassured him and Kai relaxed, his heart flame still flickering in his panic.

"You'll find now as one of my Pillars, that you now have a wider control of water. While frozen water will fall under Zane's jurisdiction, water in any other form will be yours to manipulate as you see fit." Lloyd told her and Nya nodded, her deep blue eyes shimmering in excitement.

"I won't let you down." She promised him and Lloyd smiled.

"I know you won't."

_________

> _**Zane** _

"... So I can still move on to the Departed Realm if I manage to forgive Lou, that's what you're saying, right?" Lilly asked, looking to Zane from where he stood by the mother/son duo and he nodded to confirm. "So basically, I'm spending eternity here." She added flatly and Cole couldn't bite back a smile.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I'm also spending eternity here. Half for the same reason." Cole shrugged, gaining his mother's attention. "I promised Lloyd I'd stay here too, to help him out with this big, wide realm of his. I gotta keep it. It hasn't been easy so far, I won't lie." He huffed, reaching up to touch his still sore eye from where it fully regenerated.

"But it's worth it." He grinned and Lilly looked at her son, smiling softly.

"It won't be easy watching you get hurt, but it is reassuring to know I won't lose you again." She admitted to him, reaching up to brush her fingers against the hard lines of his face that proved he wasn't the little boy she left behind. "I always knew you'd never stop fighting for what you believed in. Even in the end." She whispered as he leaned into her touch.

Zane smiled fondly at them, thinking back to his own brother and father. They weren't here, had never been. They were in the Departed Realm as they should be. He should know. He was there once.

He quietly excused himself to give them space, heading towards the entrance of Yggdrasil, taking in the crisp, cold air, even though he had no need for breathing. He was an ancient soul, had been around before this realm was even created. He had been there with them for some time. Unlike this realm he's come to call home, the Departed Realm had no sense of time. He doubted it even existed there. But while he was permitted entry, the darkness he held in his heart over their deaths never left. It was why when this realm came to be, he wasn't surprised when he was a part of the few to go there. They had been devastated. But… He hadn't been. He would have loved to spend eternity with them but… Such a perfect paradise as the Departed Realm… Had never appealed to him. He felt as if… He had no true purpose. He hadn't even known how he died then. There, that knowledge wasn't guaranteed, and if they wanted to know, it was up to them to recall. Most hadn't wanted to know to begin with. His father and brother knew as they wanted to, but they hadn't had the chance to witness his own death- and they were glad not to have. It was a paradise for most… But not for him, he had told them in his goodbye. His father understood. He promised that it would take some time but Echo would too.

He looked up at the thin clouds blocking the twilight sky, something that had never been present in that realm and all its lush greenery. No, there was an endless blue sky, shining down warmth where it had no sun. The golden flowers that dotted the ground, the golden fruit that hung from trees… It wasn't made for him. But the moment he had stepped foot on this new realm, had watched his human figure change and distort… His skin regaining the pale blue it had at death, the fangs that appeared, the point to his ears, the lengthening of his claws… Already he was fascinated and enraptured. He appeared in these eternal winter forests, found it ironic and yet… Found it to feel more of a home than the Departed Realm ever did. He was not the first Pillar, or even the third. He had not appeared with his control over ice and cold either.

It had simply… Came to him. Slowly at first as he explored this new realm put before him, taking in all it had to offer as shadows and echoes of his living life brushed his mind. Then all together once he was drawn to Yggdrasil and her endless heights of books. He met Lloyd there for the first time. He was but a child then. No more than 8 it seemed. It wasn't as he expected, meeting the Great One, creator of all he saw before him. Even though he was but a child, his emerald eyes were filled with ancient wisdom. Wisdom that included the knowledge of his death… And great worry. He had feared what would happen to his realm once he had to pass from it, had already watched a Pillar return to the Departed Realm. And all at once… He felt as if this was what he was meant to do. This was purpose.

And so… He vowed his eternal help. He hadn't known what to expect of that vow, when he took up the role as Pillar. The previous two Pillars hadn't gotten along with him. He was not an original, and worse yet, he was stronger than them both. Their selfish desire to be at the top, to have the Great One, Lloyd owe them for protecting his realm had him acting as sole Pillar for a few Celestial Cycles. It was difficult, even though the Corrupt Ones were weak and few in-between, defending the realm on his own was not an easy task. Especially with Lloyd's passing at the time… But then, Lloyd had returned- and with him, he brought a soul from the Cursed Realm. Kai.

He remembered his first impression of Kai; hot headed, irrational, temperamental… He thought he would spend another passing by himself, defending the realm. But then, he had found his sister that had been wandering the realm on her own, and that front shattered, not unlike glass. Watching them cling to each other, sobbing… It pulled at Zane's frozen heart and Lloyd had only told him of a recent saying in the living world: never judge a book by its cover. The true Kai, he soon realised, was no less of a hot head, pun intended, but he was fiercely loyal, brave and determined. And before Zane realized it, they were close friends. Nya too. Then, before Lloyd's second passing, Jay was introduced to the team.

They were sent to meet him as Lloyd was too close to passing to let himself be seen openly. He came to angry- then terrified at the sight of Kai. He had to take the initiative and tentatively explain what was going on. He was rather distant at first, awakening with the full memories of his death as he did. He was bitter and angry, refusing to trust any of them for the longest while. But they respected that. It wasn't until Lloyd took the risk of meeting with them in the open then ended up passing during his attempt to help them bridge the gap, that he began tentatively accepting some of their invites to do certain things or explore. And from his tentative acceptances, their friendship bloomed. He would laugh and joke and open up more and they would be happy to see it, would encourage it.

He didn't think the afterlife could get any better… He glanced back at where Lilly was fussing over Cole's hair, pulling the messy, lengthy strands up into a half bun, the latter whining. And then Cole joined them. He may have known him for the least amount of time but… Zane smiled to himself, looking out again. He could tell he'd brighten their afterlife even more.

____

> _**Kai and Nya** _   
>    
> 

Moments like these made Kai appreciate his new afterlife here in the Nether Realm. Humbled him even. He watched as Jay came in from behind to where Zane was standing, managing to startle him as the latter was deep in thought. They both laughed afterward however, as easily as family. He huffed out a small smile. Family. That was something he hadn't expected to have again after he died. He looked up at Yggdrasil's baffling heights, at the warm light that shone down. Lights… Like the ones he had spotted through the windows of his home as Bandits made their way into the village, raiding it for all they had valuable. Their father had ordered them and their mother to hide as he would defend their home but well, these Bandits didn't care for reason and had experience with their weapons. For all their father's strength and knowledge of his sword, he was out numbered and cut down.

Their mother had ran out after that, to sob over his body for a moment then to grasp his weapon and to launch her own attack. She too was outnumbered and overpowered. Watching from his place hidden with Nya as his mother too stared down into the face of death, he couldn't stand there any more. Had grabbed the sword his father gifted him on his 17th birthday and had charged at them. For all his anger and grief, he did manage to kill one of them. He too was almost killed had it not been for Nya rushing in too, the newly made blade she managed to forge herself in hand. They were winning, the odds even better once their mother found her footing again- but realising that they were losing, one of the Bandits set fire to their home to distract them- just enough to cut down their mother.

And while they were distracted by their mother dying, they had taken out the support of the burning cover of the forge, causing it to collapse and trap them inside. He knew he had to act quickly, knew there was nothing he could do to save the dead. Nya was alive still and the fire was too strong, smoke too thick to hope to get out. But the well. The well their father kept in the forge was enough to hold a person inside. And so he dragged Nya away from their mother's corpse as she sobbed, opened the well cover and urged her inside. Sobbing, she insisted he too come down, for them to find a way to hold together as his clothes, his very skin began to burn. He knew it wasn't possible but if Nya lived… He only closed the well, to prevent the smoke from filling the inside and… To prevent her from watching him die.

Burning as he was, had been agony on a scale he didn't think possible. He had spent every moment of it swearing he'd make those Bandits feel pain even worse, had thought of nothing but slitting their throats and watching them choke on their own blood. But he hadn't been killed by the fire itself. No. The rest of the building had collapsed and a massive, burning beam had dropped into his chest, crushing through bone and putting a solid hole through his chest, killing him instantly. Nya had told him once they met up again in this realm, how she died that night. She had lived through the fire, but was unable to climb out of the well, the walls to slippery. She was tired of the effort it took to stay above water.

She had already dipped under several times already but managed to come back up… But she feared she couldn't the next time she went under. So she called out for help, voice low and filled with exhaustion. To her joy, someone had opened the well, revealing just smoke above. But… That joy faded once she met the eyes of the one that killed her father. She had watched as he actually sat smugly, waiting to witness her die. She had sworn at him in bitter rage- but by then, her limbs had given up and she slid under the water. She hadn't the strength to fight to the surface again… And so, she drowned. The vile, bitter hatred he held for those Bandits, especially the one that watched her drown was what led to her ending up here. His black, ugly murderous hatred led to him ending up in the Cursed Realm. That place was a living nightmare.

Eternal darkness, bones, dark fire and the maddened screams of the damned. Unlike this realm, the Cursed Realm Souls there were mostly see through, glowing in different colours as a sort of means of status. Those who glowed purple were pillars. Majority of everyone else glowed green. That place was a visual hell. He hadn't been there long enough to experience the punishments that came with being in a place like that however. Once he got there, his hatred took the back seat once the Greater One let him know Nya had passed too. He figured if he ended up here then maybe she would have too. But she wasn't there.

He personally checked. He needed to find her. The loss of his parents hurt but he knew they'd be fine. They'd be in the Departed Realm no doubt. But Nya on the other hand he wasn't certain about. His hatred must have diminished since Lloyd did come for him, offering for him to stay in his realm. The only reason he agreed was because Nya could be there… And she was. He could have- had cried- when he saw her roaming the land, looking for him. She was his reason to stay here… And while she still is…

He huffed once Jay stuck his tongue out at him from across the room, only to yelp once Cole tossed a rock at him- lightly for once.

He had even more reasons to want to stick around.

_____

> _**Jay** _

Jay prided himself in being the one to pull his friends out of the gutters of their mind, knowing all too well how that was like. He didn't mind being a comic relief since it meant he, more often than not, would be the one to put a smile on their faces. And really, what more could he want? Who would have known he had to die to get his heart's desire. Certainly not him. He plucked a random book in a similar shade of blue to his, spinning it on one corner of its spine.

During his time alive, he had everything anyone could dream of thanks to a seemingly endless flow of money. He lived in one of the biggest houses in Ninjago with more rooms than anyone would need. He had games, clothes, food, anything his heart could desire… But most of all, he had his father. His father who was a popular moviestar, who starred in his favourite show and comic series. Yes, his life was perfect, even without a mother. She died while giving birth to him his father told him, but he hadn't felt the loss. Not when his father loved him enough for them both… But of course… There's never such a thing as perfect. His father died when he was 17. Of natural causes they say. He hoped. His father was too great of a person to die a cruel death through being killed.

For all the money he had, he never flaunted it, had always donated a good portion to those in need. He had been the very definition of humble and humility… He didn't take his death well. How could he? People thought he'd be happy with all the money his father left behind for him- but how could he? He didn't give a damn about money. He'd gladly throw it all away if he could get him back… His father was the one thing money couldn't get him. He shut himself away after his funeral, had sunk into a depressive rut, torn between not touching a single bite of food for days and stuffing his face, torn between sleepless nights and barely staying awake for 4 hours out of a day. He had cried and wept and mourned… But the pain never lessened like people say. While he was caught up in his struggles, he hadn't even known he was being plotted against.

His father had a faithful friend of the family, a guardian even who would often chaperone Jay to school and back. Neil was like an uncle to him and a brother to his father… Was. Jay remembered the day he died crystal clear. He had been in the middle of one of his starvation ruts and Neil has so generously and concernedly urged him to eat something… And when he came to, disoriented, confused and afraid, it was to himself, naked in his tub. And Neil… Neil was there, with a knife in hand. He couldn't fight him off, whatever drug he gave him made him weak, strange colours and sights obscuring his vision. But he did feel it though, feel him slice into his wrists, across at first then dropping them in the water, trying to make him bleed out. He may have been drugged to the sky but one knew he was trying to kill him, the realization had him sobbing and slurring his pleads not to do this. He had only called him a rich, spoiled brat that got what was coming to him, had only rambled about how his father barely gave him any money for being his friend and that he deserved it for putting up with them both for so long. He realised then that as deep as the wounds were, they weren't cutting it.

And so, he took his arm as he weakly fought, feeling more lightheaded than he was before and sliced down, from his inner elbow to his slit wrist on both arms. He then turned the tap on as he struggled to stay conscious, knowing that if he closed his eyes… He hated it. Hated just how unfair life was, hated just how easily a person would be so quick to kill, just for something as superficial as money. He held such bitter, ugly hatred for the world, for their obsession with money and possessions. He hadn't managed to stay awake however. Had died in that tub, over money he hadn't even cared about to begin with.

He supposed the bitter hatred he held in his heart for the world was what made him end up in this realm, what made him wake up with his memories still intact. That hatred never dulled however. In fact, it only kept growing. He had to be careful though. Too much blackness in his heart will send him away from this family he's come to find. While he hasn't been able to find his father here, had figured he must be in the Departed Realm, he decided that he wanted to stay here. While he would have loved to see him once more, or even have the chance to send him a message, to let him know he was happy and ok... Knowing he was there and safe was enough… And as for the bitterness he held for the world of the living…

He grinned as he swung his legs back and forth on the large, flat mushroom stationed as a table, letting warmth consume him by just being in the presence of this new family he found.

It won't ever go away, he was certain… But they help him to be grateful to it for a few things.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and apologies for any errors. I've been working on my writing style and I'm not sure how it's going.


End file.
